With Nothing but Mercy
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Gehrman trained many hunters as the host of the Hunter's Dream. He had seen good men turn monsters, and monsters turn to demons, and all were fell by his blade. But, this one was different, he had a different lesson to teach this one. To kill... with nothing but mercy. (Cover-Art made by me!)
1. Even Death May Die

**Attention all pimps, playahs, and pain-purveyors! It's your main homie, Avocado-sama!**

**Alright, haven't updated anything in a while and I decide to just throw out a new fic. Fucking hell, am I right?**

**Anyway, I decided to take a far more serious approach to this story than the usual crack affairs, and as I continued to write it, it quickly became my best piece of literature I've ever thrown onto a Google Doc!**

**Be sure to tell me what you think of this story, cause I'm super proud of this!**

**Chapter One: Even Death May Die**

It was cold. Cold enough to see one's breath clearly, yet not enough to be considered a biting cold.

It was there in a rather odd place that two figures could be seen. A withered old man dressed in tattered Victorian clothing, and sitting in a wheelchair, he looked as if the slightest breeze would turn him to dust. His right foot was replaced with a pegleg, and in his hands was an old cane. The fatigue and solemness of his eyes made him seem far much older than he was.

But his current companion knew that was very much true. Those eyes held centuries worth of pain, anguish, and regret.

The old man's solemn gaze stared ahead, right into the eyes of his companion.

He was a tall, young man in his prime, early twenties at most, but the young man himself felt like he was much older. He wore a black, leather top hat, which normally hid the gaze of his sharp gray-blue eyes, but it was tipped up slightingly revealing his stare out of respect for the old man. His long, and messy, gray hair, which went down his back, made his features hard to distinguish. He never did bother cutting it, the style grew on him.

He wore a black, leather garb, with a cape made of crow feathers; a brown harness strapped to him to carry extra items and ammo if need be. For trousers, he wore a pair of gray hakama pants, with the ends stuffed into a pair of black, calf-high boots. He had bandages wrapped around his arms. Normally, they'd be used to prevent infection and stem bleeding, but with how the world worked, they were little more than a fashion statement.

Considering his previous occupation fashion wasn't something he often got to indulge in, not that he was one for it in the first place. But, when accounting the hardships of going from a researcher to a hardened killer, he took his entertainment where he could.

On his left side was an ornate, flintlock pistol with a long muzzle, the Evelyn. It was a sidearm that had never let him down, when all else failed, aim between the eyes and make sure you time it right.

On his right hip was a sheathed blade, a mix of European and Eastern design. It was, in all accounts, a katana. Stereotypes about his place of birth aside, it was his preferred tool of murder. The bodies he had cut down with this blade were too numerous to count. But, he was oh so fond of it, the Chikage. While the name's meaning, A Thousand Views, was a bit too poetic and hit rather close to home for what he had done to himself, but the weapon he had gained from becoming a Vileblood had become one of his most trusted companions in this everlasting nightmare.

"Good Hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end." The old man's voice was hoarse, with a slight rumble, as usual. He spoke in English, it's a good thing the young man's studies made him barely competent in a few languages other than Japanese. "Now, I will show you mercy."

The cold winter breeze blew through the field of white, otherworldly flowers they were in.

It was an odd place, a copy too from the "real world". A sizable rock suspended by god knows what eldritch abomination made this place. Cobblestone paths, black fences, greenery, and numerous tombstones that littered the strange place known as the Hunter's Dream. A small cozy workshop with a small set of stairs leading to it, he had spent much time there, working, crying, coping, it was essentially his home. Unfortunately, said home was burning to the ground and there wasn't really much he could do about that.

It had a gothic and solemn feel to it, then again, everything in this nightmare was either solemn or horrifying beyond mortal minds, no in-between. The giant moon in the distance overlooking looking him at every turn hammered in just how insignificant he was.

It was an odd place, and odd people resided there.

"You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun." The old man stated. "You will be freed… from his terrible hunter's dream..."

Instinctively, the young man's hand tightened around the handle of his blade, but the old man saw this action as no offense. It was, in fact, a logical response. But, the words had finally sunk in.

His hand hadn't left the blade, but it was much less tense.

To be freed from this horror…

That was all he ever wanted when he first arrived. Then he began to learn and gain _insight_, he became enthralled in this world of blood and otherworldly horrors. It became an obsession that threatened to consume him, and led him down the same path as the fools of Byrgenwerth, Mensis, and the Healing Church. If it wasn't a thirst for knowledge that led him down a dark path, it was his thirst for blood, as unavoidable as it was. A Hunter hunts flesh-hungry beasts knowing there is a risk of becoming one themselves.

But, even in the depths of the atrocities he had committed, there was one line he would never cross, one promise he could never bring himself to break. It was a promise to himself, that he would come back, and no matter what happened, he'd come back as himself.

But what was a promise in the face of the truth?

He had found the truth himself. He had found the way to ascend into godhood, like Byrgenwerth, and the Healing Church so desperately chased after. The things he learned in the Research Hall, the experiments he had performed. Hell, he was even already unwittingly on the path to ascending before his crusade for the truth began.

The gathering of the One Third of Umbilical Cords, also known as the Cord of the Eye. The artifacts were used to commune with beings known as Great Ones. Those things practically leaped from the pages of certain writer's peculiar mythos. They were beings that had achieved what could only be called godhood, and everyone in Yharnam wanted a piece of the pie, and in their mad dash, they destroyed themselves.

But him? No, no, no, not him. He took his time. He already had much experience in similar fields, after all, he'd studied otherworldly beings before ending up in the Hunter's Dream. He learned so much in his time here, about the Old Blood, about the Beast Plague, about Fishing Hamlet, about the Pthumerian civilization. Every single dirty secret, every skeleton in every pathetic closet, he knew it.

Hell, he knew more about the Great Ones than even the Choir, who had a god damned Great One camping out in their basement!

He'd already consumed the cords throughout his journey, each one elevating his mind to a new level. He had done what others could not, he lined his mind with eyes. There was only one step left…

Usurp the Hunter's Dream from the Great One controlling it, and take its power for himself. The only thing left standing in his way to becoming a god… was the old man in front of him. The old man who was one of the only two constant companions through this Hell. Him, and the sentient, animated doll he named Evetta.

His heartbeat began to increase, his pupils shrunk as manic bloodlust began to take over.

Just one more body… just one more… one more and he would become God!

Before he could pull his blade from its sheath, a memory flashed through his mind.

A woman, someone very dear to him.

Her beautiful, purple, silky hair flowing in the wind, her brown eyes looking at him with nothing but love and admiration. The woman he married, the one he loved, and still loves with all his heart.

All movement stopped, he froze. Bloodlust gone. Breath still.

She was the only thing that kept his fractured and broken mind together. Even after all the deaths he had to endure because this place would not let him die until his purpose was fulfilled. After all the innocent lives he failed to save, or mind-shattering revelations, the memory of her would keep him together. As long as he had that, he could push forward.

Then the young man realized it. This was a crossroads. The line he drew for himself was right in front of him. If he ascended… no, if he killed his closest friend, then the last piece that made him who he was would disappear. The man he promised himself he'd come back as would truly die… forever.

In that moment, he felt more pain and anguish than in any of the gruesome deaths he had experienced. The thought of leaving the woman he loved above all else alone was something that he could not bare.

**BGM: Ib OST - Tabidachi (Departure)**

As a tear fell from his eye, the young man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With his decision made, he turned around, and kneeled.

He heard movement behind him, the old man getting up, his seemingly decrepit state having no effect on his person.

With a soft clank of metal, the blade of a large scythe was next to his head. The Burial Blade, the very first Trick Weapon ever made. But the blade...it was shaking, almost as if…

"Why are you hesitating, old man?" He asked.

For a few seconds, the old man was silent.

"Out of all the hunters that have visited this dream… you were my most cherished." He said.

The young man was stunned. "Gehrman… thank you, for everything."

Without this old man, Gehrman, he would've lost his mind completely. He taught him everything he knew about killing. From how to swing a blade to shooting firearms. To even be a willing ear to listen to his troubles.

"May you find your worth in the waking world...Takehito Asama."

Takehito's mind went back to the very first lesson Gehrman had taught him, it wasn't some special technique or anything fancy. It was words, words that gave him the resolve to do the things he did, to get to this point, to be freed.

Takehito spoke as he stared out into the field of graves and white flowers. "Clear your mind of all but for what it is you must do, and strike with nothing but mercy."

He smiled. He smiled the most heartfelt and elated smile he had ever done in his life. He would see her again, as himself. His wife, Miya.

And in that instant, the sound of the metal cutting through the air, his head left his body, his blood stained the pristine otherworldly flowers, and the man known as Takehito Asama died for the final time.

**[-]**

In Tokyo, now renamed Shinto Teito by the MBI, Mid Bio Informatics, an extremely powerful conglomerate that was founded by the insane genius Hiroto Minaka, was a large tower, MBI HQ. It was larger than any other building in the city, purposely made to stand out and show MBI's, and Hiroto's control over all. And in that building, at its bottom-most level, was a large chamber filled with futuristic looking caskets, that looked like healing pods from your typical sci-fi film, one-hundred and nine in total every single one of the numbered, all except for one.

It was a peculiar casket, the only one that currently had an occupant. This casket didn't have a number, instead, it was labeled, Dr. Asama.

The man inside had been in a death-like state for years. "Termination", they called it.

His fate would be to stay like this forever, dead to the world. But as his eyes stirred, it was clear that fate would be defied.

**BGM: Ib OST - Dining Room**

With a slight sound of discomfort, Takehito Asama opened his eyes. He blinked, then blinked again. His gray-blue eyes adjusted to the light as he raised his arm, and placed his hand against the cold glass of his casket… and then he pushed.

The glass opened with a hiss, an automatic process by the looks of it, white mist from the pod-like casket was released into the large chamber.

Takehito pushed himself to sit up, now noticing just how stiff and weak he felt.

"Ugh, what in the world happened?" He asked himself.

His eyes widened as the memories came rushing back.

"T-The Jinki! It went out of control… I had to save everyone… and I… I died." He spat out in a panic tone that slowly turned solemn.

"...I died." He repeated.

Suddenly, he was hit with a brain-scrambling migraine. "Aaarrrggg!"

He grabbed his head in effort to soothe the pain, but then the images and voices came.

"_Oh, yes... Paleblood... Well, you've come to the right place."_

An old man in a wheelchair looming over him in a dark room, bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"_This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be, you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good..."_

A window, bared with a sturdy steel cage, a warm, deep, orange glow coming from it.

"_Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good."_

Another old man in a wheelchair, a… workshop of sorts, gravestones, flowers, and… a doll?

"_We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood... Fear the Old Blood."_

The pain escalated to new heights, images flashed faster and faster before his eyes, but he saw each one clearly. Blood, beasts, inhuman monsters, eldritch abominations. Acts of merciless slaughter. Killing and being killed.

"_Enough trembling in your boots. A hunter must hunt."_

Over, and over, and over, and over, and over…

"_Curse the fiends. Their children too. And their children, forever, true."_

Over, and over, and over, and over, and over…

"Shut up… shut up!" Takehito cried out desperately.

"_A corpse should be left well alone. Oh I know, how the secrets beckon so sweetly. Only an honest death will cure you now. Free you from your wild curiosity."_

Over, and over, and over, and over, and over…

"Please, make it stop!" Tears fell from his eyes and the pain grew more intense.

"_Visitor… Moon-scented hunter… I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst."_

Over, and over, and over, and over, and over…

"S-Someone, anyone… aaarrrggg… help!" He moaned pitifully.

"_Now, I will show you mercy."_

It stopped.

Just as suddenly as it began, everything stopped. No more pain… no more horrible images.

Takehito let out a shaky breath as he wiped away the tears. "What… what the hell was that…?"

Shaking his head, the former MBI researcher climbed out of the casket. Surprisingly, he was still steady on his feet after whatever the hell just happened to him.

He took one step… then another… then another… then another…

Good, he could walk on his own two feet without any trouble.

"Only one exit…?" He said as he spied the door ahead of him "It'd have to do."

As he walked, the cold air made him finally notice his lack of clothing. His reaction to this was very different from how he would've reacted usually to such a circumstance.

Instead of getting heavily embarrassed, and probably causing a scene about it, he paid it no mind. It was simply a problem he'd fix on the way out.

The automatic doors opened as he approached and left the chamber that was his residence for who knows how long.

As Takehito made his way through the dark halls, he noticed many odd things about himself.

How his eyes would scan everywhere, not missing a single detail. How he stuck to the corners and shadows, avoiding the gazes of the security cameras perfectly. How his footsteps were completely silent as he stalked through the facility.

He himself knew he wasn't the stealthy sort. Hell, when he was a child, he always got caught first when he played hide and seek.

So, when did this become like second nature to him?

He froze as he saw the beam of a flashlight around the corner. Everything was still, his breathing stopped, his heartbeat softened, he made not even the slightest twitch.

The sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Yeah, Hirano-san called out, and I got stuck with shitty night guard duty." The guard complained. Their voice was obviously male, by his estimate, they were probably in their late thirties or early forties. "Just glad I'm almost done with this crap."

[No shit, eh?] Another voice, static laced it, a walkie talkie? [That sucks, man. But get home soon Takashi-san, we're going out drinking all night tonight, remember.]

"Remember?" The guard, now named Takashi, snorted. "How could I forget? It's all you've been rambling on about for the past few days. Anyway, I gotta go."

[Alright, alright, you better make it though. Later!]

The guard's footsteps grew right around the corner, then the receiver gave a loud click, signaling the radio's connection was cut.

Takehito didn't even think about it, nor did he hesitate. As if his body moved on its own, he spun around the corner, and delivered a punch to the guard's temple.

With a pained grunt, he went down like a house of cards.

Takehito blinked when finally noticed what he'd done. "Christ… how did I do that?"

He'd never been a fighter in his life. Seo was the one getting into fights back in their college days… but Takehito didn't even know how to throw a punch to save his life.

Deciding that he had more pressing matters to attend to, Takehito grabbed the night guard by his legs and dragged him to the closest men's bathroom. He stripped the guard of his uniform, standard black outfit, with a military flat cap, and a pair of boots, black in color.

Everything aside from the boots was a size or two too big, but beggars can't be choosers. This would work for now.

Before he put the button-up top on, he was his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

**BGM: Ib OST - Inquiry **

"Holy shit..." He breathed.

The first thing he noticed was how malnourished he looked, sunken cheeks, thin arms, even his ribs were poking out of his skin. He should've been far too weak to knock out that guard, who, mind you, was built like a brick shithouse. His messy, gray hair had grown down to his back.

...But the most alarming difference of all was his eyes.

They… looked so cold. Not empty, or dead… just cold. As if they held nothing but contempt.

He leaned closer to get a clearer look. His eyes seemed to grow colder.

"What are you doing?" The reflection's lips moved.

What in the…

"Come on," His reflection voice took on an annoyed tone. "Stop standing there and get moving, you've got a wife you've kept waiting for far too long."

Takehito blinked, and took a few steps back. He waited a bit as he kept his alarmed stare at the mirror.

"Okay..." He let out a shaky breath. "First, whatever the hell happened in the termination chamber, and now my reflection starts talking to me. Takehito, you've officially gone bonkers."

But regardless, his hallucination had a point. He had to get out of here as fast as possible, he had to get to Miya.

But there was one last thing he needed to know. "...How long have I been gone for?"

Fishing through his now stolen pockets, he pulled out the first thing he felt.

"This… is not a flip-phone." His astute observation of the rectangular device in his hands notwithstanding, he began trying to get the unknown device to work. "Is this a PDA or something, the hell is a nightguard doing with a PDA?"

He began fiddling with the device. "Goddammit, no buttons on the front? How am I supposed to… oh, buttons on the side. Now, which one turns it on… there!"

Once on, the device displayed text on the bottom, "_Swipe to screen to open."_, doing as instructed, Takehito accessed the home screen.

Now, how long had he been out? Three months? Five?

_Date: December 25, 2019, 5:23 a.m. Christmas Morning _

The device fell from his hand as he stared at where it once was with shock.

"...Sixteen years." He bit his lip. "Sixteen _fucking years!?_"

He left Miya alone for sixteen years… might as well bump the number up to seventeen, New Year's was right around the goddamned corner!

Takehito slammed his fists against the bathroom counter and let out a string of curses directed at himself. He looked himself in the mirror once more, his eyes narrowed.

"I need to get home… _now_."

He quickly put on the rest of the uniform, taking off the guard's name tag. He didn't need anyone asking questions, and like hell he was going to make such an easy mistake.

After putting the hat on, making sure the bill concealed his eyes, he left the men's bathroom and walked at a brisk pace towards where ever he felt would be the nearest exit.

Luckily, his chosen path directed him to an elevator. Perfect.

It didn't take long for the elevator to come down, and once he stepped in, he pressed the button for the first floor.

"Got to get to Miya… got to get to Miya..." He repeated.

Nothing made sense. The images and voices, these new skills, his reflection talking to him.

"What is on? What is… going… on?" He trailed off as he noticed something.

He was speaking English, perfect, fluent English.

That… couldn't be right. Sure, he knew enough to get around, but foreign languages were his worst subject back in school. When the hell did he learn perfect English!?

He decided to stop thinking before he went into a panic attack. The more questions he asked, the less sense things made. Once he got to Miya, everything would be fine.

The elevator's doors opened, and Takehito stepped out onto the first floor. Seeing a few guards, he made sure to slow down his pace, lest he drew attention to himself.

His hand was just on the double doors outside when…

"Hey, where are you going?" One of the guards asked.

Shit…

"Uh, left my phone out in my car, I'll be back in a minute." He lied on the spot.

The guard nodded. "Ah, you be careful out there then, it's cold as hell."

"Noted."

And with that, Takehito pushed open the doors of MBI headquarters, and made his way onto the streets of Shinto Teito.

The first thing that greeted him was the biting cold, then the heavy snowfall, then he noticed the Christmas decorations everywhere.

Oddly enough he wasn't bothered by the cold like he was in the past. He didn't question it though, he had already learned well enough what those questions led to. So, he walked, and even in the early morning of Christmas, the city was still bustling.

Even though it felt like yesterday that he walked these streets, the city felt alien to him. As if this wasn't right. Too much noise, too much movement.

He made sure to keep his head down as he walked through the crowds, never making eye contact with anyone. It'd take an hour or two to get to the Izumo Inn on foot, and he didn't have a car at the moment, no money for a taxi. A few yen coins from the guard's wallet, but that was all he had.

He noticed a vending machine to his right, seeing it made just how parched his throat was just that much more noticeable. Walking over to the vending machine, he put in all the coins and purchased a bottle of sweet tea. Gulped it down like a man dying of thirst, not even bothering to savor the first drink he had in almost seventeen years.

He wiped his mouth dry and tossed the empty bottle in a nearby trash can, and made his way through a dark alley. Dumb idea, sure, but considering what he pulled in the facility, he could handle a petty mugger with a knife.

"Hey! You, cough up all the money you got and no one gets hurt!" Someone shouted behind him.

Takehito let out a long sigh. He just had to jinx himself.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" The mugger shouted at him again.

Letting instinct take over like with what happened with the guard, Takehito spun around, catching the hand of the would-be mugger.

"Ah, you fucker, let me go - aaarrrggg!" He was cut off by his own scream of pain as Takehito applied more pressure to his wrist, making him drop the knife.

The bastard was a young man in his mid-twenties with brown hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a green pullover. He had the face, voice, and general aura of a petty thug.

"Let me go! Let me-"

_Crack!_

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! My wrist, my fucking wrist!"

Takehito let go and watched the thug fall to the ground in pain, nursing his now broken wrist, with disinterest.

"I'll fucking kill you, asshole!" He threatened.

Takehito raised an eyebrow. Kill him? The thought was oddly amusing, that this petty little shit thought he could kill him.

He bent down, making sure the thug could see his eyes. "Kill who now?"

The thug froze at the sight of his cold gaze. He crawled away from Takehito as fast as he could.

"G-Get away from me!" He yelled as he got up and ran out of the alley. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Watching his felting form, Takehito sighed once again. "I have super strength, incredibly fast reflexes, and a stare scary enough to make people run for their lives. Good to know."

**Deltarune OST - Don't Forget **

Continuing his way, Takehito walked through the alleys of Shinto Teito unimpeded. This path only took a few minutes off the long way, but the faster he got to the Izumo Inn, the better.

The sun began to rise as he steadily closed the distance. The sight of the rising sun brought him far more comfort than it had any right to. The night, and darkness, in general, made him tense, not that he was scared of the dark, but more that he felt like a snake, coiled, and ready to strike at a moment's notice... and everything could be a threat.

The moment the inn came into his line of sight, he hastened his pace, it took everything he had not to make a mad dash, disregarding the numerous people in his way. It didn't even cross his mind that she wouldn't be there anymore after all these years.

He made his stride through the wooden fence around the classic two-level Japanese house, and knocked on the door.

It was around 8:00 a.m. he didn't know the current exact time, but someone had to be up.

Luckily, his wait wasn't long, someone opened the door.

"Oh, a guest?" His breath hitched at the sound of her voice. "I wasn't expecting someone so early, forgive my poor manners."

She got more beautiful every time he saw her. The very sight of her made the coldness of his eyes vanish.

Her brown eyes looked up at him with a slight sense of mirth. Her beautiful purple, waist-length hair, her bangs style in a hime cut, with white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place, flowed gracefully in the wind. Her figure was slender, yet shapely. She wore a purple hakama, a white haori, with a sash-like belt, and wooden sandals.

The woman blinked as she saw a tear roll down his face. "A-Are you okay, sir? Have I done anything to offend you?"

Takehito said nothing, but moved his arm towards his head, and slowly took off his hat, revealing his full face to her, smiling with as much warmth as he could.

Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. "...T-Ta..Takehito…?"

Takehito shed a few more tears. "Yeah."

She raised her hand to the side of his face, feeling how cold he was. Takehito leaned into her touch as she wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Miya." He apologized.

The moment the words left his mouth, she pulled him into a tight hug, crying into his chest.

"I missed you!" She sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

Takehito wrapped his arms around his wife for the first time in almost seventeen years.

"_May you find your worth in the waking world."_

Another image flashed through his mind, but no pain accompanied this one. A field of graves and white flowers. A solemn scene, an old man in a wheelchair sitting in front of a large tree. The sight of the old man gave him a sense of friendship far stronger than anything he had felt in his years with Seo. As if that old man had been with him through the toughest of times, and always helped him get back up no matter far he fell.

Takehito felt this old man would've been happy for him. For he found his worth in the waking world.

He held his wife, Miya, tighter, as her warmth soothed his cold body.

"I missed you too."

**Chapter End**


	2. The Reunion

**Real talk, the only thing going for Minato fics is seeing him with something that resembles a spine... and let's be real here, a wet paper bag has more of a spine than him.**

**Originally, I was going to go the Minato route... then a bro of mine brought up that ****_everyone _****fucking does that. Or you know, replace him with an SI or OC, and I have not seen anyone use a side character as an MC in the Sekirei fanbase.**

**The reason I chose Takehito is because there is so little we know about him, but at the same time, we know ****_enough_**** to have a semblance of his personality. He opposed the Sekirei Plan, and when it was obvious that he couldn't, he quit MBI since he refused to take part in it, but would still do everything in his power to stop it or at least do what he could to protect the Sekirei, and he was best friends with Seo. We know so little that one can play around with his character a lot, even if you keep the core elements and established character relationships intact. It's even more interesting if you keep them.**

**So, after reading up his wiki, I was all like, "Why doesn't anyone use this guy?"**

**Because apparently no one wants the guy who was the adjuster for the first generation Disciplinary Squad. The guy who had enough of Hiroto Minaka's respect to willingly abide his final wishes for as long as possible. And the absolute Mad Lad who just straight up married the strongest Sekirei despite not being an Ashikabi, unintentionally giving the middle finger to the whole Ashikabi system as a whole.**

**But no, everyone wants me to turn wet blanket Minato into a chad when the fandom is full of fics just like that... and they're usually all bad.**

**Chapter Two: The Reunion**

The heavy snowfall continued as Takehito held his wife for the first time in almost seventeen years. But, as he held her, taking in her warmth, the fatigued, emaciated, and starving state of his body finally caught up with him.

"T-Takehito!" Miya exclaimed as her long thought dead husband slumped in her arms.

"Heh… sorry, Miya." He apologized once more. "I'm still… a bit weak right now. Just woke up a few hours ago."

It was a miracle he was able to walk all the way here, he didn't know if it was divine intervention, or sheer force of will that allowed him to do it, he didn't care.

"I need to get you out of the cold now!" Miya put his arm over her shoulder as she led him inside the very inn Takehito once owned.

The inn had changed since the last time he was here all those years ago, more filled out. Felt homey, cozy even.

"Homura, Matsu, Uzume!" Miya called out in an authoritative voice. "I need you three in the dining room, now!"

Takehito blinked, he forgot how commanding a voice she had, and, as usual, it was hot.

Rapid footsteps could be heard as Miya set her husband down against the wall, sitting on the soft tatami mat. Takehito's now soft and warm gaze never looked away from his wife, as if he blinked she'd disappear.

He only looked away when he noticed three people rush into the room through the open door.

"Miya, what happened!?" The first person asked in an alarmed voice.

He was a handsome young man with silver hair and amber eyes, he wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment his eyes laid on Takehito. He stared at the first person responsible for adjusting him, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"...Oh." He said dumbly.

Takehito smiled at him. "Homura… is that you? You've grown up so much."

Two other people walked into the room, they noticed Homura's state of shock first before anything else.

"Uh, Homura, you okay buddy?" The first one asked, her voice laid back.

"Come on, Homura, why are you so stiff?" The second one asked in a teasing and slightly perverse tone.

The first one was a beautiful well-endowed young woman with long, dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-developed figure. All she wore was a pink and violet belly top and a pair of white panties.

The second one was another beautiful well-endowed young woman with a well-developed figure. Though this one had long red hair with side plaits and a pair of glasses over her garnet-colored eyes. She wore a white dress that resembled a cheongsam with detached sleeves.

Homura said nothing, he just pointed at Takehito.

As their eyes met Takehito's, they also gained the same expression of shock Homura had.

Takehito smirked, he could only imagine what face Seo would make.

"Uzume, you got pretty tall since the last time I saw you." He gave her a wry smile. "Sorry to say, but I think I'm still taller, still not getting those cookies, and still lacking modesty I see. And Matsu, you haven't aged a day."

For a few seconds, not a sound was heard, not even a mouse, then they all opened their mouths at the same time.

"I thought you were dead!" They yelled.

Takehito chuckled. "I thought I died too. Turns out it was just a long-ass nap."

Matsu rushed to his side, and grabbed his hand. "My god, you're freezing! Not to mention you feel like nothing but skin and bones. How in the world did you get here?"

"I, uh… I walked." He said dumbly.

Matsu stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Okay, Takehito, Matsu is going to ask this as clearly as Matsu can… _hoooooooow_!?"

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I shouldn't have been able to sit up, much less walk. Nor knock out a security guard with a single punch, or pull the crap I did on the way here like breaking a mugger's wrist with one arm!"

His voice grew more frustrated near the end of his little rant.

Miya stared at her husband. "...But, Takehito, you never took up any self-defense lessons before."

"I remembered when I was a kid, you couldn't throw a punch to save your life." Homura added. "You said Seo always gave you crap for it."

Takehito nodded. "Yeah, I've been noticing a lot of odd things about myself ever since I woke up. Weird mannerisms that I know I never do. I got the worst migraine of my life when I first got up, the horrible images and voice that accompanied it didn't make it any better." His voice grew more panicked. "For God's sake, at one point, my own reflection started talking to me! Damn near thought I went insane!"

Miya hugged her distraught husband, shoving the side of his head into her bosom. The sound of her heartbeat calming him down.

The room was silent as his words sunk in.

Uzume spoke up, a sudden morbid thought coming to mind. "Takehito, where were you all this time…?"

"I… I woke up in the termination chamber at the bottom of the MBI tower." He answered.

**BGM: Silent Hill 2 OST - Ordinary Vanity**

Uzume gulped. "You don't think they did anything to him… did they? Minaka wouldn't go that far, right? ...Right?"

Everyone was silent as the implications of Uzume's words sunk in.

Uzume stood there, waiting for an agreement she would never receive.

Homura looked like he was going to be sick.

Matsu covered her mouth as the worst possible scenarios flashed through her mind.

The one that took it the hardest was Miya. She held onto her beloved husband tighter, gritting her teeth, doing everything to not scream in rage. The demonic visage of the Hannya mask she was known for was nothing compared to the look of pure and utter fury on her face.

Matsu turned to Homura. "Get him something warm to drink, some soup or hot chocolate, just something!"

Homura shot up with a start. "R-Right!"

The Sekirei Guardian dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

Miya had noticed Takehito had been unusually quiet.

"Takehito?" She got no response, she tried again, shaking him gently. "Takehito?"

The man in her arms blinked a few times. "H-Huh? ...Sorry, still pretty woozy."

"It's alright," She kissed the top of his head. "It's alright, you can get your rest later, but right now you need to eat, and a warm bath."

"...That sounds nice." He complied, his voice now softer.

A few minutes passed, Uzume left to get an actual pair of pants, but neither Matsu nor Miya ever left Takehito's side.

Homura finally came back, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Can you move, Takehito?" He asked as he knelt down, holding the mug towards the man.

Takehito Reached out, taking the mug from Homura's hands. "...Yeah."

"Alright, but careful though, it's still pretty ho-" Homura wasn't even able to finish before Takehito began chugging the piping hot beverage down like it was a cold cup of water.

Homura, Matsu, and Miya stared dumbly as Takehito finished the whole cup in seconds.

Takehito handed Homura back the mug, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Thanks, that hit the spot."

The silver-haired Sekirei took the mug back with a stupefied expression. "...T-That didn't burn your mouth, did it?"

Takehito blinked in confusion. "Uh, no…?"

Homura sighed and muttered under his breath. "Add that to the list of crazy things he's done since he woke up."

Miya bit her lip as she oh so reluctantly let go of her husband.

"Hmmm…?" The confused, doe-eyed look he gave her almost broke any will she had to not start hugging him again.

"Takehito, dear, I'm going to make you something to eat," Miya said as she held his hand. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

He nodded. "...Okay."

Miya let go of her husband's hand as she left the dining room.

Matsu got up as well. "Matsu is going to search through MBI's databases, Matsu will see if she can find anything about what they did to him."

Homura nodded, but secretly feared just what they would find. One thing was clear though, if Hiroto Minaka did anything to harm Miya's husband more than he already did, the streets of Shinto Teito would run red with MBI's blood.

As Matsu left, Uzume walked back in, now wearing a pair of gray sweat pants.

She winced once she saw Takehito again. "Geez, I only noticed just how thin he is..."

"Don't worry, Miya's making something for him to eat right now." Homura explained.

"That's good to hear." She said as she sat down next to Takehito, as did Homura.

"Hey, Takehito, what's the last thing you remember?" Homura asked.

Takehito furrowed his brow as he thought back on what happened. "One of the Jinki went out of control… I manually inverted the force field to take out myself instead of the Ashikabi and Sekirei still in the building… a blinding flash of light. Then, I woke up."

Homura and Uzume shared a look.

"Is that all…?" Uzume asked.

Takehito shook his head. "I… I don't think so. It feels like I went to sleep but woke up in a flash, but at the same time… everything feels different. I-It's like I felt those near seventeen years passed by ever so slowly, yet at the same time, it went by in an instant. I-It's hard to put into words."

Homura stroked his chin in thought. "So, nothing happened to you while you were… sleeping?"

"No, I _know_ something happened, I just can't put my finger on it." Takehito sighed. "Goddammit, it's frustrating, it's just on the tip of my tongue but I-"

**BGM: Silent Hill 2 OST - Null Moon**

"_Paleblood, you say? Hmmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church."_

"...Paleblood." He whispered.

He had no idea what Paleblood was or what it meant, but the words carried such strong feelings for him. Hopefulness, yet hopeless. Contentment, yet anguish. But above it all, so much pain and regret. It felt like it was something he followed, something gave him a direction to go, but one that damned him.

"What was that?" Uzume asked.

"Something… something about Paleblood?" Takehito explained. "I don't know what that is, but it was the first thing popped into my head."

Suddenly, a painful throb went through his head. "...Ugh! Not again!"

"Takehito!" Homura yelled as he grabbed his shoulder.

Uzume panicked. "What's happening to him!?"

An image flashed through his mind. A gruesome scene, a man wearing a silver, ornate helmet, and black leather garb with a cape made of crow feathers. He was on the ground, covered in deep cuts and bullet wounds, with a fist-sized hole in his chest. Even with the helmet covering the man's face, Takehito could still feel his burning glare.

"_You and I… we're the same… we're both sick. There's… not enough blood in the world to satiate our thirst!"_

Takehito groaned as the pain finally left him. "...Fuck."

Homura gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, what happened to you just now? Did the migraines come back?"

He nodded. "Yeah, though nowhere near as bad this time."

"Are you sure?" The silver-haired Sekirei asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just… just let me rest for a bit."

"Alright, but just tell us if you need anything, alright?"

Takehito gave Homura a slight smile. "Alright."

The dining room of the Izumo Inn was silent except for the sound of Takehito's labored breathing.

As Takehito began to drift off, Homura and Uzume still couldn't believe their eyes. The man that was their original adjuster, the adjuster for the first generation Disciplinary Squad, the man who discovered so much about the Sekirei as a race, and the very same man who supposedly gave his life to save the Sekirei trapped in the MBI tower when a Jinki went out of control...was alive, asleep right in front of them.

The two Sekirei looked between each other before bringing their attention back to Takehito. This was going to be one very interesting Christmas.

**[-]**

Miya Asama's mind was a whirlwind of emotions.

On one hand, she was practically over the moon, overjoyed and elated that her husband, who she long thought dead, was back. It took everything she could to not start crying tears of joy again.

On the other, she was absolutely livid, just the mere thought that Hiroto Minaka may have performed some manner of cruel experiments on her beloved Takehito… She almost grabbed the blade she tossed aside years ago, Totsuga No Tsurugi, and rushed over to reign hell down on MBI and Minaka.

She had to take a deep breath, before she bent the ladle in her hand, and continued to stir the pot of pork and vegetable miso soup. Using her ladle, she took a sip of the hot soup.

Nodding in approval at her taste test, she grabbed the handles of the large soup pot, lifting it effortlessly, and brought it into the dining room. Miya smiled slightly as she saw Takehito sleeping, Uzume and Homura at his sides, he looked so peaceful at that moment.

It was absolutely surreal. She spent years and years just wishing for the man she loved back even though she knew he was dead.

..But here he was, alive. Not exactly healthy, but they could work on that.

Miya placed that soup pot on top of the dining table. She left to get some bowls so they could all eat. As she came back with bowls in hand, she saw Homura gently waking him up.

"Mmmm… I'm up, I'm up." The sleepy expression on his face would've been cuter if he didn't practically look like a skeleton. "What smells good?"

Uzume smiled. "Pork and vegetable miso soup!"

Takehito looked at his wife with a serious expression, pork and vegetable miso soup was one of his favorite things to eat, only topped by pizza. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

Miya smile. "Oh, hush, now..." She took her ladle, using it to fill one of the bowls and place it on the table in front of him, a pair of chopsticks next to the steaming bowl. "...eat."

Taking his chopsticks, he fished out a sizable piece of pork.

"Careful though, it's still really hot, and a bit spicy, so-" Miya didn't get to finish as without hesitation, Takehito stuffed the still mouth-blistering foodstuff down, garnering a wince from all present.

He paused mid-chew, blinking in surprise as he looked at the bowl in front of him. It was weird, it looked like he had tasted something foreign and odd, like he'd never had it before and this was the first time in his life he'd eaten it.

"Mmmmm!" He nodded in approval as he swallowed.

...Then began to ravenously shovel food into his mouth before gulping down the broth.

He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he placed the bowl down. "I think that was the best thing I've eaten in years. Would you happen to have seconds, thirds, and possibly fourths?"

Everyone sweatdropped as Takehito held out his bowl for more.

**[-]**

**BGM: Silent Hill 2 OST - Alone in the Town**

After the odd, silly, and heartwarming affair that was breakfast, Miya made her way upstairs, and into Matsu's secret room. She saw the Wisdom Sekirei work tirelessly on her many computers, her dark-red eyes scanning every piece of data she saw.

Miya set down a bowl of steaming miso soup and the table next to her.

"I brought you something to eat since you missed breakfast." She said any Matsu typed away at her keyboard.

Matsu ceased her work and turned her swivel chair to face Miya.

"Ah, thank you, that smells amazing!" Matsu immediately took the pair of provided chopsticks, and fished out a sizable piece of pork.

"Careful though, it's..."

Too late, Matsu had already stuffed it in her mouth. The Wisdom Sekirei's eyes went wide as she spat out the still steaming pork.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She yelled in rapid succession.

Miya sighed. "Yeah… that."

"Ooowwwww..." Matsu moaned. "Matsu thinks she burnt her my tongue."

Miya gave her a bland look. "Yeah, that's the same reaction we expected Takehito to have. Then he just went through five straight bowls of mouth-blisteringly hot soup without even flinching."

Matsu blinked. "What…? But he couldn't even handle mildly spicy foods back when he was with us!"

The purple-haired woman nodded. "And he always waited till his soup was just above lukewarm before he started eating. He wouldn't even touch his coffee until it was cold."

Matsu gave a hum of agreement before she blew on another piece of pork to cool it down.

Miya's face turned serious. "So… have you found anything?"

"Very little..." She ate the pork, not scalding her tongue this time. "But it was something, at the very least."

The Pillar Sekirei motioned her to continue.

"From 2003 to 2006, there was a record of medical exams that he underwent." Matsu brought up the records on the main screen. "Some physicals, blood tests, and even CT scans. Though no explanation was given as to why these stopped."

Miya narrowed her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Well, for what it's worth, Matsu was able to get the security footage of Takehito breaking out of the MBI building. Matsu hasn't watched fully watched yet, got far enough to see him get out of the pod before Matsu moved on."

"Play it, fully."

Matsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, but played it anyway.

As the video played, it was obvious that it was of very high quality, MBI spared no expense in getting the best equipment.

They saw the pod labeled Dr. Asama opened from the inside as Takehito sat up, confused by his surroundings before grabbing his head in what looked like untold agony.

"...Around here is where Matsu stopped." Matsu said uncomfortably.

Miya understood how she felt, seeing someone that was good to you for so long suffer like that…

She took a deep breath as they continued watching.

After seeing Takehito get a hold of himself, he left the terminal chamber. Then came a short series of security camera shots that had nothing on them.

"Why are you showing me this?" Miya asked.

Matsu furrowed her brow. "That's odd… the moment he leaves the chamber, the cameras can't find him." She found another feed with a guard, one that looked like a heavyweight wrestler, walking down the hall. "Hmmm, he said he knocked out a security guard on the way out."

A few seconds later, a fist came out of the shadows at blinding speeds, the went guard tumbling on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Out from the shadows walked an obviously confused Takehito looking between the guard and his own as if asking "Holy shit, did I just do that?". Then, after a few moments, proceeded to drag the guard into the male's bathroom, unimpeded by his assumed weight and large frame.

Both Miya and Matsu blinked in surprise at the somewhat comical, and ironic, turn of events.

"...Huh." They both sounded as Takehito left the men's room wearing the guard's outfit.

The rest of the footage was Takehito walking through the building and exiting as quickly as he could without drawing attention.

"That's it?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, that's all Matsu could find." Matsu said, disappointment in her tone. "But there has to be more somewhere, they stopped their records of exams on him in 2006 with no explanation. Damn, if only Matsu had access to her Norito..."

That was unfortunate…

Matsu was a brain-type Sekirei, and by far the most powerful of them. But unlike when they were part of the first generation Disciplinary Squad, most of her power was locked behind her Norito. Her ability to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level was heavily limited by her adjustments, though her vast intelligence was untouched was such procedures. Though as of now, without her Norito, or the information they seek being on some kind of cloud server, they were dead in the water.

Miya too had most of her power locked away behind her Norito as well, it was one of the conditions she had to fulfill before leaving the Disciplinary Squad and quitting MBI. In her current state, if she fought Karasuba, and this is if the Black Sekirei had an Ashibaki, _only_ half of Tokyo would be nothing but rubble. With not even her full power she could sink multiple warships with a _shockwave _created just by swinging her sword from a distance. God knows what she could do at her full, unrestrained power. Hell, even the woman in question had no idea what the limit of her abilities were.

Matsu sighed, she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is the best we have to work with for now. All we can do is observe Takehito's new… quirks and see what happens. Speaking of Takehito, where is he?"

"He was too weak to walk, and he needed a hot bath, so I had Homura help him." Miya explained. "He'll be there to make sure he doesn't get hurt. I made sure to tell him to go to bed right after."

Matsu smiled perversely, her glasses fogging up. "Oh, Matsu sees. Hoping for some guy on guy action~ Matsu understands perfectly, sure, Takehito needs to eat a few steaks and a protein shake, but it should still be plenty excit-"

_Thwack!_

"Ooooooooooooowwww..." Matsu moaned in pain as she was whacked over the head by Miya's ever-reliable ladle… _hard_. "...So cruel."

Miya looked at her, eyes closed and a smile devoid of any warmth, the visage of a Hannya mask and a demonic aura around her.

"You will _not_ talk about my husband in such a way again… Am. I. Understood?"

"Y-Yes! Please don't kill Matsu!" Matsu pleaded.

Miya kept up her demonic visage for a moment longer. "...As long as you understand."

Miya Asama, as always, was not someone to be trifled with.

**[-]**

It wasn't until around 9:30 p.m. that Takehito woke up and stumbled into the dining room once again.

He put on a different set of clothes instead of the stollen night guard outfit he had on originally. He now wore an untied gray kimono and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Hey, I just got up." He said getting everyone's attention. "Feeling so much better now."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at his appearance.

"...I-I'll say." Uzume said as they all stared.

Takehito blinked as he noticed everyone looking at him funny.

"O-Oh!" His eyes widened as he realized it, he shirtless and still a skeleton. "My bad, I'll cover-up..."

Then, as he looked at himself as he was about to close the kimono, he really realized why they were shocked.

He looked normal, as if his previously emaciated state was nothing but an illusion. Hell, he looked better than how he was before his coma if the hints of muscle definition on his body was any indication. He was never a usually active person in the past, and pumping iron was more Seo's thing. So, why in the world did he look healthier than before he was in a coma!?

"But- I… that's...that's not how that human body works!" He threw his hands in the air. "I'm done! I'm just… done right now!"

He marched over to the table and sat next to Miya, getting a wry smile from everyone as he propped his elbow on the table, resting his head with his hand, an irritated expression on his face. He was a scientist, a researcher, and a doctor, and nothing made sense anymore!

Miya giggled as she hugged her husband's free arm, resting her head on his shoulder, and lacing her fingers with his. The gray-haired man smiled, his irritation melting away almost instantly.

Their antics garnered various reactions from the residents of the inn.

Homura rolled his eyes but smiled, Uzume gave Miya a thumbs up, and Matsu snapped a picture with a camera.

"So, we just finished dinner, but since you finally got up, I can make you something to eat." Miya said.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry right now." Takehito really wasn't hungry, but even if he was, the last thing he wanted was to leave his wife's embrace.

Suddenly, Miya felt something. It was rather odd. A warm feeling building up in her chest. Her face quickly grew flushed as the heat became more and more intense.

Her eyes widened as a sudden thought came to mind.

...Was she reacting to Takehito?

No, that couldn't be. As unfortunate as it was, Takehito did not have the genetic potential to be an Ashikabi. But…

Just one kiss and that'd settle the matter.

"Hey… Takehito?" Miya's breathing became slightly labored.

Just one kiss…

"Hm?" Takehito turned to face his wife. "Is something wro-"

He didn't get to finish as his wife's lips captured his own.

Then everything went white.

**[-]**

**BGM: Steins;Gate 0 OST - Okabe's Defiance**

Hiroto Minaka was many things, a crazy, flamboyant, goofy, a moron, but contradictory to that last one, above all else he was a genius. He was a man that had accomplished deeds that most can only dream of, and the company that he founded, MBI, Mid Bio Informatics, all but ruled the world.

He sat on a throne-like chair in the main office on the top floor of the MBI tower. He was a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. The man was practically wrapped in the color white as he wore a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

He was the very same man behind the Sekirei Plan, a battle royal between the Sekirei and their Ashikabi to see who would reign in the Age of The Gods.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The world seemed to shake as a giant pillar of light erupted from the northern section of the city.

His former wife, Takami Sahashi, a slender woman with grey hair and grey eyes, looked at the giant screen before them as if she'd seen death itself.

Hiroto, on the other hand, was not paying attention, he wasn't even panicked at the violent seismic event that rocked the tower. His mouth was set in a thin line, his usual goofy persona gone as he stared out the window looking at the pillar of light.

"That's not possible..." Takami muttered. "That's not possible! Miya… she's… she's..."

"Winged," Hiroto finished for her. "...I can see that."

Takami stared at him in shock at his reaction. At the very least she'd thought he would eat this up and start laughing like a madman now that Miya was a part of the Sekirei Plan.

As he started through the window, as the pillar's sheer power parted the clouds, his mind drifted back to a certain event.

"_I can manually "invert" the force field of the Jinki… by doing so, it'll terminate only those who aren't a Sekirei or Ashikabi."_

"_Stop it Asama-kun! I didn't call you here to do something like that! You've done enough! Leave the rest to us and evacuate!"_

"_Minaka-Kun, you're a genius, but you really suck at being an adjuster and other delicate tasks, don't you? So I'm the only one who can control this situation and prevent it from reaching outside. In exchange, can you promise me one thing? Don't ever involve Number 01… Miya, into MBI's operations, and let her live as a human."_

"_...Yeah, I understand."_

"_...I'm sorry, Miya."_

Hidden behind that glare of his glasses were Hiroto's very own scalding glare.

He respected and appreciated everything that Takehito had done for him, including saving his, and his former wife's life.

If there was anything Hiroto truly regretted in his life, it was that he could not be there to help raise his own children, and the sacrifice of the man he considered a friend... a sacrifice that had been his fault.

He spent nearly seventeen years up to this point, trying to find a way to wake up his fallen friend from termination even though he knew it was a lost cause. Termination was like a coma, the body persists, but the mind was gone, and there was no chance of awakening.

He abided by his Takehito's last words due to the respect he felt for the man, and the love that he shared with Number 01, Miya Asama, despite the fact he wasn't an Ashikabi. The fact that he wasn't one made him respect the love they shared even more, they came together, not through a reaction, but through pure genuine love.

Hiroto promised to keep Miya out of this, and he would for as long as he could… until the final round.

But this changed everything. She had… an Ashikabi now. It wasn't a forced winging, considering her vast strength and skill, even while limited, it would be _impossible_ for that outcome.

He clenched his fist in anger and grit his teeth, as the beam of light transformed into twelve purple wings with dark red outlines.

A voice echoed throughout the city, brimming with pure and utter power, making sure the entire city knew that Number 01 had been winged.

"_**Behold the blade of this pillar and its pledge. With a swing of my sword, mountains shall crumble, tsunamis will ravage the land, fires will burn the sky, and naught but my Ashikabi shall be spared, for his nightmares will be slain."**_

So, who…

Who did she spit on Takehito's memory with!?

"Who is it..." Hiroto all but growled.

"T-That's the thing..." Takami stuttered.

Hiroto's eye twitched. "Who. Is. It?"

Takami paused, she had never seen Hiroto like this before. "It's… Takehito Asama."

Hiroto blinked. All the anger and tension in his body evaporated instantly.

Mechanically, he turned his head to face the giant screen.

_Number 01: Miya Asama_

_Status: Winged_

_Ashikabi: Takehito Asama_

And along with the man's name, was a picture of the very same man whose wife he was about to call in an airstrike on for being… what do the kids say nowadays? THOT? What a dumb acronym.

Either way, respect restored.

Now, onto the matter at hand.

"WHAT!?"

**Chapter End.**


	3. All In Your Head

**Big shoutouts to my bros for helping me edit this chapter!**

**Chapter Three: All In Your Head**

Takehito stared up at his wife. After the white flash he'd been knocked onto his back.

Miya looked down at him from above, her arms grasping the sides of his head. Her hair flowed with an invisible wind as her body emanated a purple aura of pure power. She smiled as her eyes stared into his with nothing but pure love and joy.

The feeling of the link established between them allowed her to feel her husband's emotions. His confusion, his surprise, but most importantly, the sheer amount of love he felt for her.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes. "...My Ashikabi… my husband."

Miya shot down and captured her husband's lips once again, pouring as much love and passion as she could into the act.

Her wings unleashed again, but in a far more controlled fashion, only filling the room instead of the entire northern section of the city.

Matsu looked on with her jaw dropped, as did Homura and Uzume.

"Uh..." Matsu continued to stare dumbfounded. "Illicit sexual activity in Izumo Inn is strictly forbidden."

Miya ceased her lip-locking and proceeded to give Matsu a bland look. "Overruled!"

She then continued where she left off.

"Okay, seriously! What!?" Uzume shouted.

"Agreed. What!?" Homura also shouted.

The TV turned on by itself showing the visage of Hiroto Minaka.

He cleared his throat. "What!?"

Matsu, Homura, and Uzume snapped their heads towards the TV. "You!?"

Takehito was able to get a single word out through his intense makeout session with his wife. "Mmm, who?"

Hiroto struck a dynamic pose. "It is I… Me!"

Everyone stopped and stared, even Miya who was previously all but trying to suck her husband's face off.

"What!?" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

**BGM: ****Resident Evil 2 OST- Police Station, Main Hall**

"Wonderful, I have your attention now!" Hiroto exclaimed. "It's been far too long Asama-kun! You're looking well for someone who woke up no less than sixteen hours ago looking like a skeleton. Rather energetic too."

Takehito shrugged from his supine position. "What can I say, Minaka-kun? I have youth on my side."

Hiroto let out a hearty laugh. "Hahahahaha! I wouldn't exactly call a man in his early forties youthful, but you haven't aged a day since the incident all those years ago."

"Wait, I'm in my what…?" Takehito quickly did the math in his head. "Shit! I'm forty-one!"

"Oh, hush, you look better than I did at your age!" Hiroto complained. "Now, onto the matter at hand..."

Takehito paid no attention to the glares everyone gave Minaka. "Is this about me winging, Miya?"

"That is one of the matters I called to discuss." He admitted. "...Firstly, I spent nearly seventeen years trying to wake you up… and you pick Christmas morning to waltz out of my facility as if you're trying to pull some Jesus nonsense while knocking out poor Takashi-san."

Everyone, aside from Takehito, stared in bewilderment. The crazy madman that wished to plunge the Sekirei and their Ashikabi into a battle royal for kicks had been trying to wake up Takehito this whole time!?

Takehito blinked. "Was that the guard I knocked out?"

"Yes! How could you be so cruel, Asama-kun!? He was going to enjoy Christmas with his friends."

"Is he alright?"

"Mild concussion, he'll live," Hiroto said dismissively. "It was amusing how embarrassed he was to be found in the bathroom stall with nothing but his underwear on."

Takehito smirked. "Hah!"

"Truly, it must be the work of the Heavens that you came back soon after I put the Sekirei Plan in motion!" Minaka exclaimed. "A wonderous, and unexpected event beyond any of my calculations "

Any good mood that Takehito had built up to that point had evaporated the moment the words "Sekirei Plan" left Hiroto's mouth.

It was like the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped a few degrees and everyone turned to face Takehito. His eyes had turned sharp and cold.

No one noticed it more than Miya. Her bond towards her Ashikabi let her feel the simmering but controlled rage he felt, as well as his disgust, and even resentment. There were the beginnings of confusion, then suddenly it all vanished into cold apathy.

"My, my, Asama-kun, those are some scary eyes you have." Hiroto put up a brave facade, but everyone saw the bead of nervous sweat fall from the side of his face.

Takehito let out a deep sigh. "You know, when I saw the date I thought you'd given up on this little game of yours, or at the very least gotten it over with. But no, you waited nearly seventeen years to piss me off."

"Now, now, don't be like that; it's just that we only recently hit the most optimal time to begin releasing the Sekirei into the world." Hiroto explained. "Over the course of the next few months I'll be slowly releasing Sekirei to give everyone better chances of finding their Ashikabi."

"I see..." Takehito said slowly. "...and what does this have to do with your call."

Hiroto almost looked offended but Takehito knew that wasn't the case; the man loved being dramatic.

"What, a man can't Skype his friend after he does the impossible!?"

Takehito blinked. "The hell is Skype?"

It was Hiroto's time to blink. "Oh shit, that's right. You got terminated a few months before the public beta was released. By the gods, there's so much you missed while you were napping!"

Takehito gave his estranged friend a bland look. "...I figured."

"Speaking of changes, your winging of Miya is quite the miracle!" The madman exclaimed. "Before the incident you didn't have the genetic qualities to become an Ashikabi, but now… is this due to the effects of the Jinki on a non-Ashikabi human? But that doesn't explain the..."

Takehito narrowed his eyes; had Hiroto found something?

"The what…?"

Hiroto's face took on a more serious expression. "It would be better if we were to discuss this matter in person."

"Like hell!" Miya yelled.

Takehito shrugged. "Sure."

"Takehito!" Miya yelled again.

"It'll be fine, as long as there's not a Jinki in the building, everything will be okay." He assured with a confident smile.

"Ah… then I probably shouldn't mention the Jinki that Matsu stole on her way out." Hiroto said with a cheeky smile.

"Eep!" Matsu jumped as she realized she could be seen by Hiroto.

Takehito lost his confident smile and stared at Matsu. "...What?"

"Uhhhh… heh heh heh..." Matsu laughed nervously while poking her fingers together. "It's uh… it's upstairs."

"Ah, wonderful," Takehito said with a smile devoid of warmth. "...Now, if you'll excuse me, I must run and scream as far away as I can from the Jinki's current vicinity."

Miya pinned her husband's arms to the ground before he could move.

She shot him a deadpan look. "Nope."

"...Okay."

"Speaking of that particular Jinki in question," Hiroto began. "Since it is now in the possession of a group of Sekirei - and an Ashikabi - I deem its possession tournament legal. What better place to have one of the Jinki than with the strongest pair?"

Takehito deadpanned. "I don't remember consenting to play your game, Minaka-kun."

"Oh, Asama-kun, you really should've read the fine print when you winged Miya." Hiroto mocked.

Takehito's eye twitched; he tolerated many things, but no one talked about his wife like that.

"Takami, I know you're there, smack him for me please." He snarled.

"Gladly!" A feminine voice said off-screen.

_Thwack! _

"Ow!" Hiroto shouted in pain. "T-That's mean, Takami-kun!"

"Thank you."

Takami shoved Hiroto out of the way, taking his place on screen. "You're welcome. Now, answers, immediately! How the _fuck _did you wake up!?"

Takehito shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Have you even tried looking into this yet!?"

"Listen, Takami-kun, the moment I started hearing voices, having random images flash through my head, having skills I know I never had before and seeing reflection _talk _to me, I've been having these strange surges of apathy whenever I try to think about it." He explained. "It's like my mind hits a switch in my brain whenever I try thinking about the strange new things about myself and just stop caring."

Takami stared at him worriedly, as did everyone in the room.

"Honestly, I'm inclined to listen to whatever the hell my subconscious is telling me," He leaned up, kissing Miya on the cheek, making her smile at him as she let go of his arms. "Kind of got everything I want right here."

Takami sighed. "Asama-kun, while that's heartwarming and all, I think this is a pretty good reason for alarm."

"That's why I want him to come over!" Minaka yelled off-screen. "After I started noticing abnormalities in his body during the exams I conducted during his coma."

His words were met with deafening silence as everyone stared at the screen.

Homura was the first to speak up. "What do you mean by _abnormalities_…?"

Takami grabbed Minaka and put the mad scientist in frame once again.

"Not so rough, Takami-kun… so mean!" He complained.

"Out with it, dammit!" His ex-wife shouted.

Hiroto regained his composure. "I'll be blunt since it's obvious Matsu's expression of 'Wait, that wasn't in the database!' is so telling."

Takehito glanced at Matsu to see the very clear confused and shocked expression. Yeah, that checks out.

"Asuma-kun..." Hiroto looked him dead in the eyes. "You shouldn't be alive right now."

Whatever apathy switch nonsense had been going on previously with his questions had been drowned out by the intense dread he began to feel as the words left Hiroto's mouth. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his breath growing slightly erratic. His head began to throb as he fought the apathy trying to take over his mind.

It almost felt as if his mind was all but screaming at him to not ask the question...

...But he did. "What do you mean, I shouldn't be alive right now…?"

"You see, that's where things get disturbing..."

Matsu butted in. "Disturbing enough to remove the records from the database?"

Hiroto gave a solemn nod. "After 2006, I deemed the information too… uncomfortable for any inquisitive eyes. Since then, I've personally conducted the examinations myself, all my notes and findings have been hand-written and have been tucked away in my personal study."

"So, you want me to come over and pick them up?" Takehito guessed.

"Yes, that and I want to conduct one final examination before I let you go," Hiroto said.

"Alright, reasonable enough," Takehito nodded. "Now, what in the world did you find that has you so disturbed?"

Hiroto opened his mouth but he didn't say anything right away, as if looking for the right words to say it somewhat tactfully. Odd for a man more known for his insanity rather than subtlety.

The white-haired sighed, "Asama-kun, I found eyes in your brain."

And just like the last time, a deafening silence engulfed the room at his words.

"...What?"

"I… I first noticed them during your examination in 2005," Hiroto began. "It was just one… one. At least in the beginning. I thought it was a tumor at first. My conclusion was that the Jinki, due to terminating a non-Ashikabi human, which is not its purpose, caused some kind of brain cancer. I resolved to remove them myself, to give you more time to live through radiation therapy and chemotherapy. Then I opened up your skull, got to the… tumor… and…" Hiroto struggled with his words. "I saw an eye staring back at me."

Takehito sat up, Miya sitting up with him. He turned and faced the TV displaying Hiroto's face.

"Eyes…?"

Eyes…

The words in itself struck a chord with him. A very deep chord from the darkest reaches of his mind.

**BGM: ****Resident Evil 2 Remake OST - Fear Again**

"_Our eyes are yet to open. Fear the Old Blood."_

The image of an old, decrepit man in a rocking chair, dressed in tattered white and blue robes, on his head was a hat that made him look like a pope, but this hat was connected to an ornate metal blindfold that obscured his sight.

"_As you once did for the vacuous Rom, grant us eyes, grant us eyes. Plant eyes on our brains, to cleanse our beastly idiocy."_

His head throbbed as another image entered it.

An odd-looking man with a cage over his head. He was dressed in scholarly looking robes, his eyes were sunken and gave off an unhinged feeling.

"Ugh… dammit!" He cursed as the pain got more intense, closing his eyes, and grabbing his head in a vain effort to soothe the pain.

"Takehito!" He heard everyone shout, but the loud noises just made everything hurt more.

Suddenly, it stopped.

"...H-Huh?"

He opened his eyes.

...And eyes stared back.

Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.

On the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the table. Eyes everywhere.

Where had everyone gone? Where was Miya!?

The eyes all locked onto Takehito simultaneously. Even without eyelids, he could feel the intent behind their accusing stare.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

The question repeated itself over and over again.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

The instinctual knowing became actual whispers that seemed to come from each and every corner of the room.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

They grew louder and louder.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

Louder and louder.

"_**Why did you ask?"**_

Takehito covered his ears, and shook his head.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

Louder and louder.

"Shut up… Shut up..."

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

Louder and louder.

"Shut up!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as it only got louder.

It was unbearable, deafening, his head continued to pound without mercy as the damning question continued to be blared throughout the room.

"_**Why did you ask?" **_

Louder and louder.

Arms reached out from the shadows trying to grab and claw at him.

"Help… help me, please…!" His head felt like it would explode, all he could do was plead pitifully for aid that he would never receive.

"_**WHY DID YOU ASK!?"**_

"Takehito!"

It stopped. Everything stopped.

The eyes were gone. The voices were gone. He was back with everyone, Uzume, Matsu, Homura, and even Miya was back.

Miya had her hand on his shoulder.

The realization of what just happened and the relief that it was all over hit him like a truck.

Even in his blurred vision, he could see the horrified looks everyone gave him.

His breathing was erratic, tears continued to stream from his eyes as the horror of what he just witnessed was still fresh in his mind.

"Oh dear God..." He whispered. "Oh God, what the fuck was that!?"

Miya hugged him from behind, her warmth calming him down to some extent. He stared at the floor with a somewhat blank look.

"...Takehito, are you alright?" Uzume asked, highly concerned with what just happened.

Miya held onto her husband tighter, the emotional bond they shared letting her feel the sheer terror Takehito felt.

"I'm okay. I'm okay now." The doctor repeated. "I am okay."

"You were hallucinating, weren't you?" Hiroto asked.

Takehito took a deep breath. "...Yes, Minaka-kun."

"I assume I'll see you tomorrow for the examination."

His hair shadowed his bleak expression. "...I'll see you there."

"Takami will be there to pick you up tomorrow morning. Good night and… Merry Christmas, old friend."

The TV shut off and all remained silent.

The residents of Izumo Inn stared at the shaking Takehito as Christmas had turned into a far more somber affair than expected.

**[-]**

**BGM: ****Resident Evil 2 OST - Save Room**

As promised, Takami was there to pick up Takehito the next day. She was in the backseat of a limo, dressed in her usual lab outfit. White lab coat over a dress shirt and tie, with a pair of black slacks.

She lounged in the back seat, her eyes giving off an air of melancholy as she saw Takehito exit the doors of Izumo Inn, his wife close behind. She saw Number 01 grab her husband's hand, making him turn around to see her well-founded worried look. Takehito kissed his wife, unleashing her wings, and hugged her lovingly as he kissed her again on the top of her head.

Their embrace ended and Takehito entered the car, and it was obvious something about the man had shifted.

His gray-blue eyes turned cold and sharp. Not like how it happened with her ex-husband last night but more… apathetic, like he sort of died on the inside.

Takami suppressed a shiver; Takehito was never like this before. To see him like this just felt… _wrong_.

Silence reigned as she took in his features.

He hadn't aged a single since she saw him last. He wore his old turtleneck sweater and sweatpants… the very same things he wore when he "died".

Though Takami took special precautions with this, even if it was all but impossible for the Jinkis to act up, she had them moved to secure locations around the city. She would _not_ lose her friend, not a second time.

The silence weighed heavily as steel-gray eyes stared back at cold gray-blue.

"...You need a haircut." She said, finally breaking the silence.

He smirked. There, a small amount of life back in his eyes.

"Nah, I'll keep it like this, Miya seems to like it, and besides..." His smirk turned into a slight grin. "It _grew_ on me."

Takami let out a long groan. "You haven't changed at all."

"Glad to see my puns are still causing more suffering than that little trick I taught Miya."

The car finally started moving and the mood lightened, and while she did want to keep it that way…

"Asama-kun, are you alright?" she asked.

Takehito opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes moved around the car's interior as he searched for the right words.

"I'm… managing." He finally answered. "I haven't had any… episodes since it happened to me last night. Everyone's really worried about me now."

Takami nodded. "I suppose this is the best we could hope for. I'm surprised Miya let you go so easily."

Takehito snorted. "She didn't. Long story short, I've got a long list of promises to keep when I get back."

Takami smiled; things were at least going very well between the two reunited lovers. She knew just how much they loved each other. Miya had been over the moon and then some when Takehito had proposed to her. After they had gotten married, Takami had made sure to stop by and check in on things… mostly to give Takehito shit for increasing her workload. She hadn't been able to ignore the hints of self-loathing in his eyes…

She could guess what that was. Takehito loved Miya without question, but Miya was a Sekirei. An alien being from beyond the stars that came to Earth seeking their "Destined One" or Ashikabi, humans with unique genetic information, to form an emotional bond with them in the form of a "Winging" which was _the_ most sacred thing to the Sekirei as a species. The emotional bond they forged through winging basically completes them on both a physical and psychological level.

As unfortunate as it was, Takehito did _not_ have the genetic information to be an Ashikabi… he could not give Miya the very thing her kind longed for most.

…She could only imagine how much that ate him up on the inside. How many nights he must've spent, just staring at the ceiling cursing himself for not being able to give the woman he loved what she needed.

…Until now that is.

"I assume you read the files." Takehito said. "So, give me the details, how bad was it?"

Takami bit her lip. Yes, she had read the files, and they were…

"Disturbing to say the least." She was blunt.

Takehito let out a humorless laugh. "Hah… I'm in for a treat."

The rest of the drive was silent for the most part. Due to traveling by car, or this in case, limo, the trip to the MBI tower only took a half-hour.

They made a bee-line to Hiroto's main office at the top of the building, the elevator ride just as silent.

The mood drastically changed the moment they stepped into Hiroto's office.

It looked more like the modern interpretation of an evil lair than an actual office, but then again, Hiroto Minaka wasn't known for being normal. For God's sake, the man wore a Kamen Rider outfit when he and his ex-wife first explored Kamikura Island.

The glasses of the very man Takehito came to see glinted brightly, as if reflecting the man's own excitement.

"Asama-kun!" Hiroto exclaimed joyfully as he hugged his estranged friend. "It's been too long."

Many mixed feelings rushed through Takehito's head. Anger, resentment, bitterness, disappointment, bafflement. It was mostly negative but in the end he himself didn't really know how to feel about the man.

Awkwardly he returned the hug. "...Yeah."

The following examination was rather standard considering the flamboyantly and eccentricity of the man he'd once been proud to call a friend.

The first was a physical, they made checks on his eyesight, height, weight, blood pressure. Takehito weighed _more_ than what he weighed before the coma, the extra muscle he'd gained from… whatever regenerative nonsense his body was going through wasn't for show. Hell, this morning when he woke up, he was packing even more muscle.

He was taller than before, being a little over six foot five compared to his five foot eleven before. His blood pressure was a little on the high scale of things, but nothing too alarming.

His eyesight was what really got heads turning.

"...This can't be right." Takami muttered. "This goes far beyond 20/20 vision."

The typical eyes test involved a chart with letters on it being put a twenty-foot distance away from the patient and reading the designated letters which got smaller the further down the chart one went. One eye was covered while reading to gauge the effectiveness of each eye.

Takehito surprised both Hiroto and Takami by reading the entire poster, showing each eye had equal effectiveness without any mistakes. This lead to a series of other, more minor tests, to see the extent of his vision. These extra tests involved testing how far his field of vision could go as well as his peripheral vision. The results of these were startling; every single one of them was passed without fail. He had superhuman levels of vision, such clarity that he could make out even the most minute of details. The strangest thing was that he didn't even notice how amazing his vision was, like he'd been seeing the world like this for his entire life and it was not the slightest bit noteworthy.

Next was the blood test, simple and easy. Hiroto drew a few small vials of blood. Takami knew what he'd find if the files she read were any indication. But while he made his checks it was her duty to have him go through the CT scan, as well as an additional MRI scan to check on how his body is reacting to his rapid regeneration of lost muscle tissue.

Sure, MBI had their own regenerative technologies. After all, they brought Karasuba back from the brink of death after Miya flipped her shit when the Black Sekirei brought her Takehito's lab coat, with only a tiny scar remaining.

Takehito on the other hand had no such access to advanced medical technology as theirs at the time. Yet his body regenerated all his lost muscle mass and then some.

A biologically impossible feat. Not to mention how he was able to function in his deteriorated state with little issue for at least two to three hours, and the complete lack of impact to his motor skills.

Thanks to said advanced medical technology both scans took less than a half-hour to perform. The results were no less disturbing than before but she'd leave Takehito to deal with this before her headaches and existential dread came back.

Once the tests were done they just had to wait for Hiroto to finish up the blood test.

"...I don't want to know what's on those papers and scans, do I?" Takehito questioned. "Your face says it all."

Takami sighed. "If it weren't the fact that I knew you'd find out about this through your own means sooner or later, I'd burn everything we found in a fire and toss the ashes to seven winds."

Takehito shook his head. "Well, at least I'll be able to figure something out sooner."

Takami gave her former co-worker a look. "...I hope so."

After a few more minutes Hiroto came into the room, a rather sizable binder in his hands. It was completely filled; he saw some notes sticking out which were obviously handwritten. Though his patented mad scientist smile was still plastered on his face… he had an air of inevitability around him.

"Well Asama-kun, here's everything." He held out the large binder. "Remember, if you need anything I can provide to help resolve your condition I will do everything I can to help you."

Takehito took the binder from Hiroto's hands. It felt heavy, far more than its contents would imply. But maybe that was just him.

He nodded. "Thank you."

And with that he made his way back out, Takami escorting him. The halls of the tower felt so familiar yet different. It was sort of a nostalgic feeling. Extremely odd since it felt like yesterday he was racing up this very same tower in order to find out just what Hiroto fucked up this time. Why would he feel a sense of nostalgia about this place…? It didn't matter it-

He paused mid-step.

This time he noticed it, that surge of apathy.

Takehito gulped, feeling a pit in his stomach. That had been the first time he'd consciously noticed it. He knew he wasn't the kind of person to just brush things off like that. He'd been one of the most curious people during the initial discovery of the Sekirei. Always asking questions, always looking for answers. Now…

"You alright, Asama-kun?" Takami asked, worriedly.

**BGM: ****Persona 5 OST - Alleycat**

Takehito glanced at the binder tucked in his arm, it felt just a slight bit heavier. "...I'm working on it."

As Takehito was about to leave the building he saw someone. Someone familiar that he knew quite well.

She was a tall woman, taller than him before his recent growth. Her hair was long but pulled into a ponytail; a light gray color nearly to the point one would debate whether it was gray or silver. She wore the uniform of the first generation Disciplinary Squad; an extremely abbreviated kimono reaching only to her upper thighs and bordering on indecently high. She had on black thigh-high stiletto boots leaving some rather appealing absolute territory. Over her shoulders was a haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it.

Her gray eyes widened as they locked onto his. Her lips parted giving her a dumbfounded look, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Takehito walked up to the woman, barely giving any mind to the nodachi in her hand.

"A-Asama-kun!?" Takami exclaimed as she saw him diverge from their path.

The former MBI researcher waved, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Karasuba, long time no see!"

The Black Sekirei continued to stare at the man in front of her.

Takehito leaned in closer, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Have you been having trouble sleeping again?"

Karasuba blinked. "I… uh… ah… s-something like that, I guess? I don't sleep as much as I used to."

Takehito sighed. "Come on Karasuba, we talked about this… about sixteen years ago..." his eyes widened. "Ah, shit! I missed so many of your Birthdays!"

"...It's fine."

"Like hell it's fine! I have sixteen Birthday cakes I need to bake now!"

Karasuba's face turned green slightly. "No! ...I-I mean, you really don't have to."

Takami stared at the… phenomenon unfolding before her. The poster child of sadomasochism was now distressed in the face of a forty-year-old man greeting her like an old friend.

...Those cakes though. Takami could only imagine the horrors he created considering Takehito was practically useless at anything other than lab work.

"U-Uhh..." Karasuba's eyes locked with Takami's.

Using her incredible speed, she closed the distance between her and Takami and began dragging her into the elevator.

"K-Karasuba, what the hell!?" Takami shouted.

Karasuba flashed Takehito her usual carefree smile. "Don't worry about us, Doctor Asama, I just need to have a chat with her for a bit."

And with that, the elevator doors closed.

"I should be worried." Takehito said as he stared at the now-closed doors. "But I'm more irritated my ride is gone."

Takehito sighed as he exited the MBI tower; it didn't really matter much as he could use the walk to refamiliarize himself with the city a bit more.

It was still snowing; the weather forecast said it wouldn't stop until early January. He was still stuck in his turtleneck and sweatpants. Cozy but not really equipped for the biting cold that easily dipped under twenty degrees.

He should've been shivering but it felt normal, almost pleasant. Another odd thing.

His stride took him through the streets of what was once called Tokyo.

The city felt odd, even more so than the first time he prowled the streets after waking up. It felt too clean… too populated… too bright. While in the darkness, he felt on guard at all times but he also felt in control. The light felt wrong in a way. It made him feel exposed, vulnerable. He had to actively stop himself from traversing the city through the many dark alleys.

He noticed other things as he walked.

One of the main oddities was how he carried himself. He walked with a grace and fluidity that he knew he never possessed. How he walked through crowds of people rarely ever getting touched. How his left hand instinctively held itself as if he was holding a gun. How his eyes trailed the sides of buildings as if there was something that should've been there.

The closer he got to his home, the heavier the binder felt. As if its secrets were far too much for him to bear.

Finally, he made it back to Izumo Inn.

"I'm home!" He announced as he entered, taking off his shoes.

"Ah, Takehito, you're back!" He heard the voice of Matsu greet him. "Matsu was worried, you were gone longer than expected."

Matsu's garnet-colored eyes locked on to the binder tucked under his arm.

"Oh, you got the files!" Matsu reached for them, but Takehito took a step out of her reach.

The wisdom Sekirei blinked. "T-Takehito?"

He opened his mouth. "I-I… uh..." There was no use trying to lie to Matsu, despite her nickname of Hentai-Glasses, and her general demeanor, Takehito held no illusions of deceiving her.

Matsu was the most powerful brain-type Sekirei for a reason; she was, without question, the smartest being on Earth. Trying to get one over her… well, you'd very stupid for even thinking about it.

"I… want to read through this myself… alone." Takehito said truthfully. "I want to know just what is wrong with myself before I show anyone whatever is in here."

Matsu gave him a worried look. "Are you sure? Matsu can help..."

He gulped thickly. "I'm sure. I just have this pit in my stomach, this nervousness, it's… I feel like I _have_ to do this alone."

Matsu held her stare for a few moments longer before nodding. "Okay… okay, Matsu understands."

"Thank you, Matsu."

The Wisdom Sekirei closed the distance and hugged Takehito. "Just promise Matsu that you won't hide anything from us, okay? We're all here for you."

"...I promise, Matsu."

She held onto Takehito tighter for a few more moments before abruptly letting go, turning around rather quickly.

"M-Matsu needs to go now!" She quickly started walking towards the stairs. "Matsu will tell Miya you're back home!"

Takehito stared at her retreating form until she had left his line of sight… that was odd.

He glanced at the blinder, time to see what the actual hell was going on with him. He slid open the door to the living room and stepped in.

**BGM: ****Silent Hill 2 OST - Devil's Call**

He froze.

There were people in the living room, gathered around the table. They weren't residents of the inn… but they all had his face.

They were dressed in Victorian clothing, covered in blood, burns, lacerations, teeth marks… the longer he looked the more mutilated these men seemed. Their clothes were also shredded and covered in blood, making it incredibly difficult to discern who was who, so instead, Takehito, as morbid as it was, decided to differentiate between the three through noticeable wounds or anything that really stood out.

On the table was a teapot and all three had a steaming cup of tea in front of them.

The first mutilated copy was the least injured, he had teeth marks on his chest and arms. His right hand was burnt completely black, but the most noticeable thing was the noose tied tightly around his neck.

He'd call this one The Noose.

The second had half his face melted off, exposing the skull. He had a fist-sized hole in his chest along with what looked like many bullet wounds in his torso.

He'd call this one The Heart.

The final one had his skull crushed, but it looked like it happened from the inside out, less like it was crushed, and more like it burst open violently exposing a generous amount of gray matter. His left eyeball hung out of its socket yet he paid no mind to it as if it was of little consequence. The right side of his torso looked like it had been ripped off violently, displaying his ribcage was desperately trying to keep his organs inside.

He'd call this one The Brain.

The Brain turned to face him, his one good eye staring back at him.

"Oi! It's about bloody time you got here!" He spoke with an English cockney accent.

"Well, the man of honor finally graces us with his glorious presence." The Heart spoke with a heavy Japanese accent.

The Noose waved at him. "Hey, come on, sit down, have some tea, we were just about to start the game."

The Noose spoke Japanese instead unlike the other two.

Takehito's eyes scanned the three horrible mutated versions of himself with confusion, but for some reason felt neither disgust or horror at the gruesome sight.

He did as instructed, sitting next to The Noose. He set the binder off to the side as a cup of tea was placed in front of him.

Takehito's expression turned slightly apprehensive. "A-Ah, I uh… I don't really drink tea, sorry."

The Brain shot him a look. "Doesn't drink tea… what kind of self-respecting hunter doesn't drink tea!?"

Takehito raised an eyebrow. "...Hunter?"

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Now," The Heart began raising his arms, showing a deck of playing cards. "Let's have some fun. Texas Hold'em."

Ah, that was what Takehito and Seo played together a lot during college when they were bored as all hell.

The Heart delt the cards to each of them. On impulse, Takehito took a sip of his tea, black tea. It was good.

He picked up his cards, and stared at the other versions of himself.

...This was going to be anything but a normal afternoon.

**Chapter End.**


	4. More Than One?

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I felt this scene needed its own dedicated chapter.**

**Chapter Four: More Than One?**

**BGM: Silent Hill OST - Eternal Rest**

"...Okay, I'll bite. What the fuck is _this_?" Takehito asked, not really paying attention to the cards in his hands.

"Just a fun game." The Noose smiled at him.

"Aye," Brain waved his arm, the act created a mist that covered the table, poker chips appeared. "Take your chips, drink some tea, it's good for your health, and relax."

"Put the research to side, you're dealing next." Heart said dismissively.

Takehito absentmindedly took his chips. It had been years since he played, but he remembered the rules like it was yesterday.

He took a look at his at the two cards he was given. Ten of Diamonds, and Nine of Clubs, a bad start unless he can bullshit his way through this.

Everyone had $10,000 worth of chips, each one of them threw $100, making the starting pot $400. It was his turn.

"I'll call." He said, throwing $100.

The Brain leaned in, smirking. "Hmmm, there's that absolute poker face we know and love. I'll call."

The Heart had a knowing look. "I'll raise."

The Noose bit his lip. "...Call."

It continued like this for a few hands, no one had been dropped yet. But the atmosphere, despite the rather gory scene, was not too unlike those of friendly co-workers enjoying themselves.

The Heart spoke up as a new hand was being dealt. "I could get used to this, you know? No more blood, beasts, and bullshit."

The Noose nodded. "I know what you mean. But, after so long. This place feels so foreign, yet nostalgic."

The Heart gave an empty chuckle. "Of course it's odd, we don't belong here after all. Not anymore."

The Brain scoffed. "Bleh, you two are too narrow-minded. Have you forgotten all we have accomplished?"

The Noose shot him a look. "Have you forgotten our sins?"

He scowled. "What are a few sins in the name of progress and truth."

"Any progress we made was drowned out in a sea of wrongdoings we committed." The Noose shot back.

"And in the end, we gave up our notions of progress and truth." The Heart interjected. "So your sentiments of truth and progress are meaningless, our sins were in vain."

Takehito blinked a few times in confusion. He had no idea what the three were talking about.

"Is this… uh, going to be a recurring thing during this game?" Takehito asked, half-jokingly. "You know, me being lost with whatever the hell you guys are talking about."

The three looked at each other for a second before replying. "Probably."

Takehito sighed. "I get this is my mind fucking with me right now. But could this be somewhat more coherent? I wanted to check some dumb files, not drink tea and play poker with a trio of zombies… I raise by the way."

The Brain leaned back a bit. "Coherent is one of the last things you want from this. Just think it a moment of nonsense, then everything makes sense… I call."

"...That makes no sense."

The Noose put his hand on Takehito's shoulder. "Just don't think too hard about things. Roll with it, if you will."

Takehito shrugged, the apathy switch wasn't even in full gear, yet he already had no problems with following The Noose's advice. It was probably the best way to end this literal mind game faster.

**[-]**

Matsu rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could without drawing attention. She all but kicked open the entrance to her secret room.

She had to calm down, her face was flushed, her heart wouldn't stop beating. She was, without doubt… reacting to Miya's husband.

She groaned. "...Matsu is in so much trouble if Miya finds out."

The beautiful redhead sat down in her chair and sighed as the heat in her body began to dissipate.

"Of all the people to be Matsu's Ashikabi..." She mumbled.

Make no mistake, Matsu liked Takehito, he was a great person, a bit on the loony side of things, but what would you expect from someone hired by Hiroto Minaka. She had absolutely no problems with him being her Ashkabi… but he was Miya's husband. He wasn't an Ashibaki when they got married, yet they still loved each other greatly…

Matsu was hesitant to get between something like that… especially now that he miraculously came back from the dead.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her furiously beating heart, and brought up the program for the secret cameras she had set up in various places around the inn.

The cameras were used for a few things, mainly security and a good laugh.

She turned on the feed for the living room camera.

Matsu saw Takehito standing in front of the open door to the living room, looking rather shellshocked at… nothing.

**BGM: Silent Hill OST - Cafe Rest Theme**

She bit her lip. "Oh no… he's hallucinating again."

Takehito finally stepped into the living room, his eyes trained on whatever it was he was seeing on the table. He sat down on one corner, putting the binder aside, then looking down at the table in front of him as if he'd been handed something.

His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear anything.

"Dammit!" Matsu cursed. "Matsu knew she shouldn't have let Seo install the cameras! Matsu should've known he'd cut corners!"

The cameras had no sound, only video feed. She couldn't hear anything he was saying…

Unless…

Matsu brought out her cell phone and texted Miya to get to her secret room as fast as possible, and that it was an emergency. That and to bring Duck-san with her.

The wait wasn't long. In less than a minute, Miya had flipped open the entrance to Matsu's secret room.

Miya handed Matsu Duck-san. "What's the emergency?"

"Matsu has good news and bad news," She motioned towards the monitor. "Good news, Takehito is back. Bad news, he's hallucinating again, and his behavior could be very unstable if we try to shake him out of it right now."

Miya's expression was stiff as her eyes moved from the monitor to Matsu.

Matsu grabbed her hand before she could even consider rushing down to the living room.

"Matsu knows how Miya feels," the brain-type Sekirei sympathized. "But we need to handle this situation delicately."

Miya bit her lip in frustration, but relented in the end. "...Fine."

Matsu fiddled around with Duck-san until it started playing the signal from the living room.

[-s my mind fucking with me right now. But could this be somewhat more coherent? I wanted to check some dumb files, not drink tea and play poker with a trio of zombies… I raise by the way.]

The wiretapped rubber duck outputted Takehito's voice with crystal clear quality, as expected from something personally made by Matsu.

They saw Takehito push something that he saw on the table… they weren't expecting to hear what was being pushed. It was the clinking of plastic chips.

Matsu blinked as her jaw dropped. "...T-That's...that's impossible! There's nothing there!"

Miya blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Miya, listen closely while you watch."

On the monitor, Takehito looked to his left… the sound of what seemed like static could be heard.

Matsu's eyes widened at that. That was another highly unlikely event. Duck-san was made with perfect audio quality in mind, something like this couldn't happen unless someone messed with the bugs she had planted around the inn.

[...That makes no sense.] Takehito said.

More static.

He shrugged. Reached for something that wasn't there on the table, lifted it towards his mouth and…

"Is he… drinking something?" Miya asked as the sounds of Takehito sipping something that wasn't there.

They could hear the non-existent liquid being sipped. He set… whatever he was holding down, and they heard a clink as his hand reached the table.

Miya was silent as she watched on with wide eyes.

[You know, I know I'm not _actually_ drinking tea right now, but this is some good stuff.] He said, he paused, some static, his eyes widened. [Wow, all in? Someone put on his daddy pants tonight.]

There was more static…

[You know what? I'll meet that bet. All in.]

He pushed thin air, and the sound of poker chips clinking together rang through Duck-san.

"...But there's… there's nothing there!" Miya grew just as shocked as Matsu was at the realization.

There was more static…

Matsu frowned, that static was impossible to actually happen with the technology she had created for Duck-san. Sure, it was a simple device, but Matsu had personally made it from scratch.

"Miya, please keep an eye on Takehito, Matsu is going to check something." The redhead said as she brought up another program on a separate monitor.

"...Okay." Miya agreed, not keeping her worried eyes off Takehito.

That static… it didn't sound like static, not exactly. It was suspicious.

Matsu loaded up an audio editor, and uploaded what they currently had from Duck-san into the program. She put on some headphones as she relistened to the static sections.

"Just as Matsu suspected, this isn't static at all..." She mumbled as she fiddled with the audio clips.

**BGM: Silent Hill OST - Dark Again**

It sounded more like... faint whispering more than anything. Seemed like it was in reverse, so in turn, Matsu reversed the audio. That did the trick, she could finally make out something resembling speech, but it was too fast to understand. She slowed it down until she could hear what was being said and then...

_[I wanted to check some dumb files, not drink tea and play poker with a trio of zombies… I raise by the way.]_

_[Coherent is ...EyEs EYes eyES... this. Just ...TRuTh TruTh TrUtH... of nonsense, th... FeAr fEaR FEar… I call.]_

Matsu gulped thickly. That was _not_ the voice of a human being.

_[That makes no sense.]_

_[You know, I know I'm not actually drinking tea right now, but this is some good stuff.]_

_[Thank yo...DrEam dreAM DreEEEeeeaAAAaaM!]_

Matsu took off her headphones quickly. Her face was pale as a ghost. That voice… no creature on Earth could make such hideous sounds. It was twisted, unnatural, it made her nauseous just hearing it. She couldn't put it into words, but the best she would've been to describe it was as pure wrongness given audible form.

Sure, the Sekirei were, alien beings from God knows what section of the galaxy. Hell, not even Miya really knew, but that voice…

Matsu looked back to the video feed of Takehito in the living room by himself.

No… he wasn't in there by himself. The camera just couldn't see it. But that in and of itself brought up another question.

...If Takehito wasn't in the room by himself, then _what_ was in there with him?

...What was in this inn with them?

**BGM: Silent Hill 4 OST - Silent Circus **

Matsu gulped thickly as she turned back to the monitors observing Takehito. Miya still had her eyes glued to the screen. The researcher was still playing poker with… "nothing", occasionally snarking and joking as if he were talking to some good friends.

This continued for a good five or so minutes until a particular topic was brought up. The binder with the notes and files on Takehito's examinations.

The gray-haired man put his hand on the binder. [Yeah, I really should give this a quick look through.]

More "static" was heard on their end.

[What? No! Keeping this a secret would be a horrible idea!] He exclaimed. [I need to know what's wrong with me!]

The "static" came back but this was noticeably louder than before.

"His… hallucinations are trying to hide the files from us…?" Miya asked.

Matsu's eyes narrowed. "...No, not just us, but from himself."

"Himself?"

"...Keep watching."

[...What the hell do you mean "I forgot for a reason"?]

...Static.

[I'll be following the footsteps of… what the hell is a Byrgenwerth?] Takehito grew more irritated. [Listen, you three need to stop name dropping things every minute. I don't understand a damn thing!]

"...Byrgenwerth?" Matsu repeated.

She'd have to look that name up.

...Static.

[Listen, even if I hide it, or destroy it, they'll know.] Takehito explained. [Matsu and Miya would figure it out in less than a minute, and I'm a horrible liar, so that doesn't help. Minaka probably has copies, and one of them could just call him up, as unlikely as that is, and get him to deliver them.]

...Static.

[I don't care how bad it is! Keeping this from them is the worst thing I could do. I'm not… I'm not going to break Miya's trust… not again. Never again.]

Matsu turned to Miya, seeing the lavender-haired woman bite her lip in frustration. Takehito was blaming himself for the accident nearly seventeen years ago. Matsu knew Miya was feeling the emotions he felt through their bond. His guilt, shame, and self-loathing.

She knew just how much she wanted to run down there and comfort him.

[Now, make yourselves useful, and riddle me this...] Takehito glared… at "nothing". [What the hell is Paleblood?]

...Silence.

Matsu blinked. "...Huh?"

No "static" this time.

[Oh, I see, giving me the silent treatment. Fine then.]

Paleblood… the word spooked whatever was in the room into silence. She'd have to look up that term too.

Takehito sighed. [I shouldn't have declined Matsu's help with this… the longer I put this off, the more my mental state will deteriorate, and I could end up hurting myself or someone else.]

The "static" came back.

[Don't care how bad the hibbie jibbies will be...]

...Static.

[Whatever… I'm just going to get something...] He looked at what might've been a cup from how his hand was positioned. [_real_ to drink, take a nap, and do what I should've from the start. Bring this to Matsu so we can both be horribly disturbed _together_, as any two true friends should.]

Matsu resisted the urge to chuckle nervously.

Yeah… friends. When she was reacting to him, meaning he was essentially her husband. But there was no point in feeling bitter at his words, he had no clue. Besides… she figured that the fact that he was an Ashikabi now hadn't really sunk in yet.

Takehito got up from the table, and made his way to the kitchen door, but before he crossed over into the room, he turned around.

[Any of you want anythi-] He stared at the table. [...Ah, gone. Well, at least the living room is cleaned up nicely.]

"...D-Did it stop?" Miya asked.

The Wisdom Sekirei nodded. "Matsu thinks so. His mind shouldn't be relapsing anymore."

The Sekirei Pillar turned around to leave, but Matsu grabbed her hand before she could.

"W-Wait!" Matsu all but yelled. "There's something very important Matsu needs to tell you."

Well, it was do or die time. She was going to get her Ashikabi or die trying, and considering she had to go through the scariest woman in the world next to Karasuba, death was highly likely.

But a Sekirei's Ashikabi means _everything _to them…

She shut her eyes tightly. "Matsu is… Matsu is reacting to Takehito!"

Silence. Deafening, heavy silence.

"...Are you sure?" The words spoken were cold, like a sharp blade pressed against her neck.

Matsu could guess how protective and possessive Miya was of Takehito.

She'd fallen in love with someone that could not be an Ashikabi. Sekirei terminate when their Ashikabi dies for a reason, that reason being so they won't have to feel the pain of loss. It was a sort of twisted version of suicide in a way.

A Sekirei's love is great, obsessive even, there wasn't anything they weren't willing to do to make their Destined One happy. Miya loved Takehito as if he were her Ashikabi… and she lost him; feeling the stinging sensation of loss for nearly seventeen years until he came back. And when she was winged by him, the obsessive love she already felt for him must've been multiplied tremendously. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to call her a yandere at this point.

Matsu knew she'd be lucky to get away with her life after she confessed this.

There was absolutely no way Miya would-

"Then go to him... your Ashikabi." The Sekirei Pillar said, a solemn tone to her voice.

"W-What!?" Matsu yelled, confused.

Miya sighed. "I figured something like this might happen. After all, no Ashikabi has ever drawn out even the slightest reaction in me… until now. An Ashikabi powerful enough to draw out a full reaction from me…? Of course my Takehito would attract more than just myself to him."

The redhead looked at Miya with wide eyes. "...So, Miya is okay sharing with Matsu…?"

Miya turned around and gave her longtime friend a smile. "Of course, I trust you. Besides, both of our bonds might keep the worst of Takehito's hallucinations away."

Matsu looked up at Miya, happiness and elation in her eyes. "...Miya, thank you."

Miya smiled kindly at her sibling Sekirei.

Matsu's smile turned mischievous as she took Miya's hand once again. And spoke words that made Hell itself freeze for a few seconds.

"...We'll bang, okay."

Matsu took morbid, sadistic glee as Miya's face grew scarlet and more scandalized as her words sunk in.

**[-]**

Takehito snuggled into the covers of his and Miya's futon as he tried to sleep. He cracked an eye open as he heard the sound of Matsu screaming as she was violently thrown from her secret room, crashing through the rotating door in the process.

"I'll bug Seo to fix that."

**Chapter End**


	5. In The Blood Too

**I'm going to dash everyone's hopes right now.**

**No, Takehito is not getting his memories back soon, that's going to take a _while_. I'm trying to explore a new type of character I haven't written before, an educated scientist... a mad scientist technically. If I just give him his memories back... then what? What's left of his character is there to explore? What mystery is left for him? Not much really, even worse since he wouldn't _earn__ it_ back if he just hit his head and get everything back, if he someone just explains everything to him, ect, you get it.**

**Now, enjoy your good story with an MC that isn't a wet noodle. **

**Chapter Five: In The Blood Too**

By the time Takehito had gotten up, it was around 7 p.m.

The drowsiness of sleep left him nearly the moment he noticed it. He was alert and wide awake in seconds. The thing was that it took him forever to get out of bed, Miya would always have to drag him out, or else he'd never get anything done.

He sighed. "Another new and odd thing about myself to ponder."

Takehito frowned as he spotted the binder next to the futon he was sleeping in.

He shook his head, everyone was probably eating dinner right now or something.

Getting up from his spot on the futon, he picked up the binder and left the room he and his wife shared.

"Time to see if the lout had made good on his promise." He mumbled as he made his way upstairs.

Takehito had "asked" Seo to construct a secret room for Matsu since he knew she'd steal one of the Jinkis. The two had planned it beforehand to try and drive a wrench in Hiroto's whole plan.

...Not that it did much to stop Hiroto's plan.

He sweatdropped as soon as he saw the Matsu-sized hole in the fake wall to his right. "Yeah… gettin' Seo to fix this."

He flipped the fake wall and walked in. "Knock, knock, hey Matsu."

It was dark, only illuminated by the many computer monitors that littered the room. Hot too, no airflow.

Goddammit, the lout cut corners… again… as usual.

"A-Ah!" Matsu yelped, though she relaxed once she saw who it was. "Takehito! Don't scare Matsu like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, he raised the binder. "I come bearing gifts."

Matsu's eyes lit up. "The research!"

Takehito smiled wryly. "Yeah, after a… uh… riveting conversation, I decided to look through it with you instead of by myself."

Matsu gave an equally wry smile. "That's good to hear."

She took the binder in her hands, staring into his eyes, smiling as she did so. "Matsu is glad to hear you trust her with this."

The mood, from Takehito's perspective, turned a little awkward as Matsu kept staring intently at him.

"Ground Control to Matsu…?" Takehito quipped in an attempt to get her back to her senses.

"H-Huh?" Matsu blinked, then blushed as she realized she was staring. "A-Ah, Matsu apologizes!"

She raced to her chair and began flipping through the binder in a panicked frenzy.

Takehito raised an eyebrow at the confusing way she reacted, but gave a smile at her amusing antics.

Reacted…

Reaction…

It only now dawned on Takehito that, yes, he was, in fact, an Ashikabi. That Miya reacted to him, that _he_ winged her when no other potential Ashikabi could even get the slightest spark out of her.

Was Matsu…?

"Oh...oh no..." Matsu distressed, snapping Takehito out of his thoughts, those were questions for later.

"What happened, Matsu?" As Takehito leaned over her shoulder, she shut the binder before he could see anything. "M-Matsu!?"

Mutsu's chair turned around, and stared at Takehito with wide disbelieving eyes. She took his hands in hers as she got up.

"Takehito, you should sit down for this, we… we need to take this slow." She said as soothingly as she could.

He gave her a confused look, but did as he was told, and took her place in her chair. She spun the chair until Takehito was facing the binder on her desk.

Takehito felt a looming sense of dread.

Brain-type Sekirei were not only well-documented for their ability to telepathically interact with electronics, but also their ability to process information to a superhuman degree. They could read large textbooks in minutes, and grand epics spanning several large novels in under an hour.

...Matsu wasn't even a quarter of the way in before she shut the binder. What in the world did she see that made her believe he should take it slow?

Takehito reached out with his hand, but before he could touch the binder, Matsu's hand grabbed his.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, any irritation he held vanishing as she saw the concerned and conflicted look on her face.

"Matsu… it doesn't matter if this is Pandora's Box or the god damned Necronomicon itself. Matsu..." He looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm opening this, and I'm finding out what's wrong with me."

**BGM: Silent Hill OST - Fear Of The Dark**

Matsu stared at him for a few more seconds before she hesitantly let go of his hand.

Takehito flipped open the binder, to the very first entry of notes.

_April 23, 2003_

_My name is Hiroto Minaka, bringer of The Age of Gods. But, as of right now, I am merely a man trying to fix what I have unwittingly wrought onto a cherished friend. The Jinki had gone out of control, and my friend, Takehito Asama, sacrificed his life to save mine, my ex-wife's, Sekireis number 105 through 108, and any other Sekirei that was currently undergoing adjustments. This memoir will be kept, in order to look back on past attempts to wake up my best friend, and to remind myself of what I have done… So that he may never be forgotten._

Takehito stared at the first entry, reading it over a few more times…

He never knew he meant that much to Hiroto.

He continued, 2003 through early 2005 was pretty standard. Nothing really happened, just a few examinations with no changes. Hiroto did list a few theories about the Jinki's effects on a non-Ashikabi human, and even speculated that letting one go out of control and reversing the energy field generated might be a possible solution. Luckily, he deemed that idea far too dangerous as he didn't want to murder the population of the city before the S-Plan kicked into motion.

Mid 2005 is where things get interesting…

Takehito skimmed over the notes about the first "tumor".

"He said it was sudden, like one day it wasn't there the next it randomly showed up..." He mumbled, flipping through a few more pages. "Even took pictures..."

The gray-haired researcher paused as he saw the CT scan that showed the eye in his brain, dead center in her frontal lobe. After that was an actual picture of the eye during the brain surgery Hiroto was performing on him when he was under the assumption it was a tumor. A single eye with a blood-red iris buried in gray matter - _his _gray matter - staring directly at the camera taking a picture of it.

Takehito stared at the picture of the eye for a minute straight before flipping the pages all the way to the end for the final CT scan.

He paled. "Holy shit, I should be dead..."

Matsu looked surprised. "H-Huh?"

Takehito handed her the scan, her eyes widened.

"Oh..."

"The majority of them are in the forebrain, but there's one in the midbrain, two in the hindbrain, and even one in the damned spinal cord!" He exclaimed. "That last one should kill me, or at the least leave me braindead!"

Matsu let out a shaky breath as she looked over the scan. "One in the brain stem, one in the Cerebellum, one in the Thalamus... the Hypothalamus and Posterior Pituitary are abnormally large. In the Cerebrum, there's one in the Corpus Callosum, right in between both hemispheres. One in the Basal Ganglia, four in the Frontal Lobe, two in the Parietal Lobe, two in the Occipital Lobe, and three in the Temporal Lobe..."

Takehito did the math in his head. "Sixteen eyes..."

He looked at the date the scan was taken.

A few months before he woke up, which means there could've been further developments.

"B-But, you've exhibited perfect mental health!" Takehito raised an eyebrow at Matsu's assessment. "...Aside from your case of schizophrenia. But I'd say it's too soon to diagnose you without proper observation."

It was true… the hallucinations seemed to be its own isolated thing. Mental functions weren't impacted, in fact, it seemed like everything was boosted in a way. The new instincts, the faster reflexes… Takehito even noticed that he wasn't so much as skimming through the pages as he was reading them in its entirety in mere moments and not really noticing it until now.

...Who knew what else these new eyes brought with them? But it was clear not everything was beneficial.

Takehito sighed. "...What the actual hell. Alright, let's check the blood tests."

He took out the lastest results of the test and handed it to Matsu as he read over Hiroto's memoir about it.

His mouth was slightly agape in disbelief as finished.

**BGM: Nebula - Myuu**

_October 24, 2019_

_I, as a man of science, can no longer call my friend Takehito Asama a human being. I struggle to refer to him as a creature of this world. Nay, this __dimension__, the Sekirei would be considered more human than him by pure genetic standpoint. The human cell contains 23 chromosomes, Takehito's cells… varies. The smallest amount being 3 and the largest ones numbering in the thousands. His blood can no longer be called blood, more like his body is a crock-pot for an unknown genetic substance that mimics blood. _

_While this substance that has replaced Takehito's blood has shown healing properties in animal testing, its mutagenic side effects leave the substance far too dangerous for further testing. One guard died being mauled to death by a giant mutated rat. As redundant as stating this may seem, strength, and even speed increased tremendously for the creature the rat became, as well as durability considering it took over 30 bullets from the Glock 19 the other, breathing and alive, guard was armed with._

_Such an uncontrollable and unpredictable substance cannot be used in good conscience for the betterment of mankind. As I have deemed the dangers too great for further testing, I will only continue with its observation under a microscope._

_As ashamed as I am to admit this, I must… _

_I find myself struggling to continue calling the thing in that casket, my friend, Takehito Asama. As amazing as the Jinkis are, the changes he has undergone are far beyond its abilities to affect the Sekirei and humanity. His blood is a mutagenic substance that can heal the sick, but turns them into monsters as consequence. There are a total of, as of now, 16 eyes in his brain, yet brain activity has __improved_ _instead of diminishing or stopping._

_...With each passing examination, I struggle to continue in my attempts to rouse him from his coma. I cannot be certain that what awakens will be Takehito Asama. As such, I feel it would be in better service to cease these attempts and let my friend rest. But, at the same time, this guilt will never absolve itself until he awakes, it is my duty to my fellow man of science, and my best friend, that I continue with my attempts at treatment. It matters not if I am opening The Gates of Tartarus upon the world, or even if it shall bring about my doom._

_...I am sorry, my friend, but I must wake you._

The memoir slipped from Takehito's fingers as he stared at the place it once was.

"I… just… what the fuck…?"He just sat there in shock.

Matsu started at Takehito with a disbelieving expression once she was done reading the blood test report.

"...M-Matsu needs to see that for a second." She said as she took the discarded memoir. "Okay..."

The information was processed nearly instantly, it was only one page after all, and she was a brain-type Sekirei, but she kept reading it over and over again for at least thirty seconds…

With shaky hands she put the pages down on the desk.

Matsu had already thought things were _very_ bad when she was only a quarter of the way through the files. This… this far worse than she could've predicted.

Despite all biological facts about humans, Takehito was alive. He was alive even though his brain should be irreparably damaged. The liquid that flowed through his veins wasn't technically blood…

Matsu flipped through the files to earlier entries, she stopped at a particular one in 2017… one that documented the fact that they found traces of mercury in his blood. Fortunately, he exhibited no symptoms of mercury poisoning, but after a few months, Hiroto came to the conclusion that Takehito's bone marrow was producing mercury as well as blood.

...Wonderful.

The redhead stared at Takehito in his shell shocked state. Though Sekirei only share a true bond with their Ashikabi after a kiss, just reacting to them can give a faint link…

As muddled as it was, she could feel the disbelief, the panic, the dread… she could _feel _the existential crisis he was going through.

Matsu hugged him, causing her reaction to flare up once again, but she bit her lip and endured the intense heat in her body. Her Ashikabi was going through some shit, finding out that he was a walking corpse whose blood turned things into monsters… getting her wings could wait.

**BGM: Blazblue: Continuum Shift OST - re:strung**

Takehito said nothing as the side of his head was pressed into Matsu's bountiful breasts, he didn't so much as twitch, still staring at his own shaking hands.

"I… what am I…?" He asked, but did not expect any answer.

Matsu held him tighter, a concerned expression on her face. "Shhhh… It'll be alright."

"But… It's… I-I'm not..." Takehito could barely form coherent words.

She ran her hand through his long hair as he began to start shaking and hyperventilating.

"It's okay," Matsu said soothingly. "It doesn't matter what you are, Matsu doesn't care… _Miya_ won't care. You're Takehito Asama, as long as you're that, you'll be alright."

"H-Huh…?" He was starting to pay attention now.

"Repeat after Matsu..." She combed her hand through his hair again. "I am Takehito Asama."

"I… I-I'm T-Takeh-hito As...Asama…?" He stuttered.

Matsu hummed encouragingly. "Again."

"I'm… I'm T-Takehit… Takehito Asama..."

"Again."

"I-I'm Takehito… A-Asama." His breathing started to calm down.

Matsu smiled softly. "One more time."

"I'm… Takehito Asama." His heartbeat slowed down.

She nuzzled into the top of his head. "Just one more time."

"...I'm Takehito Asama." His tense muscles relaxed.

She took in his scent, finding herself enjoying it immensely. "One more time… for Matsu."

He took a deep breath, fully calm. "I'm Takehito Asama."

Nothing was said after that…

If Matsu had her way, she'd keep him here forever. Everything could wait… the intense heat of her reaction towards him… her very own wings… the Sekirei Plan… the world.

...Just everything.

Everything could wait as long as she could hold him like this.

...But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Matsu wouldn't do that to him, or to Miya. He was good to her, he'd always been.

Always…

Oh so reluctantly, she removed her arms from him, her heart beating in her chest like nothing she'd ever felt. The heat in her body made it feel like she might actually be on fire, but she would endure.

Takehito took another deep breath. "Thank you, Matsu, I needed that."

Matsu felt a good chunk of her iron will, that she never knew she had, crumble. Why did he have to look at her with those grateful eyes of his…?

She could stare into those gray-blues of his and get lost for eternity.

"N-No problem, Takehito." She was glad the blue lights of her computer monitors somewhat masked the redness of her face.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he did so. "I… I'm sorry for losing my composure like that."

"It's fine, don't worry," Matsu comforted. "But are you alright? Do you want to keep going, or should we stop for the night?"

Takehito looked at the open binder with apprehension, but steeled his face. "I can keep going."

Matsu knew he wasn't ready for anymore, putting on a brave face wasn't an actual display of bravery, and she could faintly feel his emotions. He was far from ready, he needed to get away from this for a few days at the least…

...But part of her iron will did not include refusing her, soon to be, Ashikabi's requests. Though, she at least should have someone else here with him in case he has another episode.

That someone being Miya, of course.

"Come on, let's get Miya, she can help us with this." Matsu proposed. Honestly, even if he didn't accept, she'd drag Miya here kicking and screaming if she had to. She was _not_ letting him go through this by himself.

Takehito didn't respond immediately, she could see various expression flow on his face. She could feel the emotions clearly enough…

Apprehension, fear, dread, self-loathing, shame, apathy…

He bit his lip and took a deep breath, and exhaled.

...Acceptance.

"Okay, let's get Miya..." He said.

Matsu gently grabbed his hands, barely not flinching as her reaction flared up again. She ran her fingers over the top of his hands. They felt nice and cool, maybe even cool enough to calm her body down…

No! She had to get a grip! He didn't need to be burdened with more shit on his plate right now, adding onto it wouldn't help in the slightest.

He helped him out of the chair, he was a bit unsteady on his feet after his episode.

They only made it a few steps before his unsteadiness became their undoing.

...Takehito tripped over one of the many messy wires Matsu had sprawled about her room.

"Eep!" And she went down with him.

Matsu landed on Takehito, but he hit his head on the floor, rather hard too.

"Huh… that didn't hurt." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

His face was close. So close…

And just like that, the last of Matsu's will broke.

Her hands held the sides of his face as she closed in.

**BGM: Blazblue: Continuum Shift OST - Pinky Promise**

Takehito blinked. "M-Matsu what are you-!?"

Her lips were smooth, sweet… hazelnut and vanilla; they met his, a little rough, but soft, and with hints of black tea…

"_Wisdom of my pledge..."_

From her back, her crest formed, and pale gold light flooded the room.

It was a mere instant, but Takehito saw it all oh so clearly.

The light as it flooded the dark room…

The fragments of pure energy that came from her back, swirling around almost like a tornado…

For both Matsu and Takehito, it felt like something snapped into place, and at the same time, her wings fully emerged.

A dozen floating pinions bound by an invisible, ethereal frame.

Pale gold light shone ever brightly as Matsu's wings fully formed.

The feeling of getting her wings went beyond simple bliss, beyond Nirvana. As if everything in the world had just left her, like it all held no meaning except this and nothing else. Matsu would never be able to put the feeling of this to words.

...The feeling of being _complete_.

"_...Bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!"_

Matsu's kiss never extended past lip contact; it was pure, very unlike how the usually perverted Sekirei was…

...Takehito's eyes widened as he realized what just happened.

...He winged Matsu.

He. Winged. Matsu.

..._Fuck!_

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Panic crashed through his mind like a raging tsunami.

What did he do now!? How did he fix this!? _How could he do this to Miya!?_

Matsu finally pulled away and smiled nervously at the panicked look in his eyes, not to mention clearly feeling his emotions now.

She felt him go through all Five Stages of Grief, looping through it a total of three times before settling on a mix of Denial, Depression, and Bargaining.

"Take-kun, it's alright, Miya said it was okay." Matsu explained.

Just like that everything stopped. His emotions, his panicked expression, just… everything.

Matsu wasn't sure if she should've been impressed or disturbed.

"...What?" He spoke as if he'd heard the most profound thing in his life.

"...Ehehehe." Matsu could only giggle nervously at his disbelieving stare.

A voice came from the hole in Matsu's revolving secret door. "She's telling the truth."

**BGM: Blazblue: Calamity Trigger OST - Hollow**

They turned to see the smiling face of Miya staring back at them, her brown eyes carrying hints of amusement… as well as annoyance.

Takehito blinked. "How long have you..."

"A while." His wife said simply as she pushed open the revolving door and walked in.

Sitting down, she adjusted Takehito's head so that it was resting in her lap. She smiled down at him as she began playing with his hair. Takehito couldn't look her in the eyes, both her and Matsu felt shame rolling off their Ashkabi in waves.

"So, you already know that..."

_...That I'm not human._

Miya leaned down and kissed her husband, the man she forsaken her wings for. The same wings that bloomed into existence behind her, shining lavender radiance into the room. The very same wings he gave her after doing the impossible and coming back home… to her.

...To Takehito, it was like looking at the most beautiful star he'd ever seen.

He felt her emotions pour into him. Her devotion, admiration, and love. It was intense, overwhelming even.

Miya pulled back, and giggled at his dazed expression. "...I don't care _what_ you are. You're my husband, my Ashikabi," she leaned down and kissed him again. "...my Takehito. Nothing will ever change that."

He nodded dumbly, smiling as he stared back into her lovely brown eyes.

Matsu marveled at how quickly Miya was able to calm Takehito down, it was like she was walking anesthetic for him.

Though Matsu did feel she was being left out, she was also his Sekirei after all.

She leaned forward and playfully nipped his neck.

"M-Matsu!?" He squeaked.

Oh, now wasn't that a cute reaction?

The redhead gave a sly smile. "That's rude you know, ignoring Matsu like that."

"Uhhh… s-sorry?" He apologized unsurely. "I'm… still trying to get a hold of myself."

She began playing with his collar. "Hmmm, you can make it up to me by letting my 'experiment' on you~"

Miya grabbed her hand. "No."

"What? Why!? Don't tell me you turned back into a prude again!" Matsu pouted.

Miya's eyebrow twitched at being called a prude. "No, I'm just not sure if it's safe to put him through such activities so soon after he came back."

Takehito raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I knocked out a guard and snapped a guy's wrist when I was a twig."

The lavender-haired woman sighed. "Honey, please."

"Now that I think about it, we should probably wait a few more days to see if I gain any more muscle mass, as well as a few strength tests." Takehito said. "I wouldn't want to break anything by accident… or anyone."

Matsu smiled perversely. "Oh, but Take-kun, you can break Matsu _anytime_~"

Takehito stared at Matsu after her blatant sexual advances.

He needed a cold shower after that one.

Miya chopped the Wisdom Sekirei over the head. "Matsu no! Bad Matsu."

Matsu retained her perverted smile. "Awww, but come on, you'll be joining in too~"

Okay, he needed a cold shower after _that_ one.

Miya paused, a blush slowly started crawling up her face. She coughed into her hand, her face still red, and gave Matsu a bland look.

"Does the window need a hole too, Matsu?" She threatened.

"No! No! Matsu will be good!" The redhead panicked, waving her arms around.

"Wonderful, now," Miya turned back to her husband. "You need to get away from _that_," she pointed at the binder. "and come downstairs, and have dinner, and a bath."

"Ummm..." Takehito looked between the two otherworldly beauties and the binder.

"Come on, Matsu promises cuddles." His newly winged Sekirei offered, kissing him on the cheek as she did.

Hmmm, dinner, a bath, and cuddles… or more existentially traumatizing secrets with a dash of body horror.

"I'll take your offer." He said, getting a smile from both his Sekirei. "That thing can wait a few days. Hell, it can wait a week."

Miya and Matsu helped him up to his feet and they left the secret room of Izumu Inn.

Takehito did his best to ignore the sensation of his brain eyes seemingly nodding sagely at his decision.

**Chapter End**


	6. The More Things Change

**Chapter Six: The More Things Change...**

The cold evening air seeped into Seo Kaoru's small, traditional, Japanese townhouse as he slid open the window to peek outside into the still snowing city of Shinto Teito.

Seo was a fairly tall man, lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look to him. He wore his usual outfit as always, a white undershirt with a pair of jeans, and a dog tag hanging around his neck.

He sighed. "Still snowing, and way too damn cold. If the site wasn't already closed, I'd skip work."

Didn't matter really, with the weather the way it was, the construction site he was working at had to temporarily close down. He had to rely on freelance gigs now for cash. Shouldn't be too hard considering all the snowfall, a lot of people would pay good money for someone to clean up all that snow in front of the houses, or at least something like that. He'd figure things out, he usually did. He was able to keep a roof over his head for over sixteen years for a reason after all.

His Sekirei, Hikari, and Hibiki were working at the maid cafe downtown. It had a Christmas theme going on, they were probably wearing sexy Santa outfits…

...Now the motivation to go outside came back.

A true man never misses out of the joys that sexy Santa outfits give!

Then again… he had shit to do anyway.

Like, check up on Miya after the light show she pulled three days ago!

Seo closed the window and collapsed onto his futon.

He sighed again. "Dammit, Miya. What the hell were you thinking?"

Seo had known Miya for years, she was his best friend's wife after all.

After Takehito died…

He almost didn't want to think about it.

...About when she would tear the inn to pieces in despair driven rages.

...About when she used to stare at the shrine of Takehito he constructed for her with silent tears in her eyes, one step away from fully bawling her heart out.

...About when she realized that she had gotten used to Takehito no longer being in her life, and how empty her voice sounded, how lifeless her eyes had been.

Miya and Takehito were practically made for each other, and was the real tragedy of it all. Even though he wasn't an Ashikabi, those two completed each other in a way winging just… didn't. It was beautiful.

He had done what he could for her, he owed Takehito that much.

He taught her how to cook, helped her out with paying bills for the inn, taxes, and even that secret room he made for Matsu a few years back.

Seo had done the best he could for her, and that was to be there for her. And while she'd always give him shit for his lazy attitude, there was no mistaking that they were close friends.

...Which made how he felt about her getting winged rather complicated.

On one hand, good for her, she finally moved on and found love again. She deserved to be happy after all these years.

On the other, holy fuck Miya Asama joined the god damned Sekirei game, they were all screwed.

Seo got up from his bed, slipped on his boots, and put on his jacket.

All this talk about Miya and Takehito made him want to visit his best friend's grave again. He hadn't checked on it in a while. The sad part about it was that when he died, they weren't even given the body to bury.

...Just another reason on the long list of shit he hated Hiroto Minaka for, but it was the one that hit them the hardest.

After that, he could go visit Miya and see what poor sap she unwittingly dragged into this mess… maybe mooch a free meal too.

Just as his hand was about to slide open the front door, there was a knock.

Seo blinked. "Who the hell…?"

He wasn't expecting anyone to come over, and anything he ordered online was delayed for a day or two… he knew he should've gotten Prime.

With furrowed brows, he slid open the door.

"Yo, can I help yo-"

_Pow!_

All he saw was the image of a fist rapidly approaching his face before he realized that he was looking at the ceiling.

...Then the pain came.

"Ugh! Fuck!" His hands shot up to his face in an attempt to soothe the agony he was experiencing. Good news, his nose wasn't broken, but it was bleeding.

He heard footsteps approach him, they sounded deliberate, and menacing.

Seo was about to see who had the balls to deck him in the face out of nowhere, and by God, this fucker was going to pay!

The one responsible for his predicament had finally come into view.

Gray hair, gray-blue eyes, soft but handsome features…

Seo froze, what the fuck? Like seriously, what the actual fuck?

The face before him was Takehito Asama, his best friend who died years ago.

"Merry Christmas, you filthy animal. Heard you were taking advantage of my wife's generosity while I was gone..." Takehito said, smiling all too sweetly.

Well, that explains the punch…

Okay, seriously, _what the fuck_!?

Pain was forgotten, all he could do was stare.

This… was impossible. He was dead. Like… _dead_. D-E-A-D dead! You don't just walk away from that like nothing happened!

Was this a dream? It had to be, Takehito couldn't throw a punch for shit.

"You're not dreaming you, deadbeat motherfucker," Takehito said blandly. "Do I need to punch you again?"

Oh, he said that out loud.

Seo scoffed. "Oh really? Let's do a little test to see if you're really Takehito and not some dumb clone or some moron in disguise."

Takehito blinked. "Are we really doing this?"

Seo stared at his long thought dead friend above him, his nose still bleeding. "Yes."

"Christ, fine!" Takehito threw his hands in the air.

"Favorite movie?"

"John Carpenter's The Thing."

"Favorite video game?"

"Resident Evil 2."

"Favorite Band?"

"Queen."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Toppings?"

"Ham, bacon… and pineapple."

"You monster!"

"You deadbeat mother fucker!"

"What happened on your thirteenth birthday."

"No one can prove I did it!"

"What's the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything?"

"Forty-Two."

Seo's eyes widened. "My god, it is you Research Idiot!"

"Don't make me punch you again!"

**[-]**

**BGM: Ib OST - Blind Alley**

The two friends sat in the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate between them.

Seo's nose was stuffed with tissues to stem the bleeding, as he stared across the table at Takehito who stared back.

The former researcher wasn't in his usual tracksuit and sweatpants like he usually was. Instead, he wore a dark-green pullover hoodie and blue jeans Not much of an upgrade, but it was a nice change of pace.

"Okay, I'll just ask it..." Seo declared, his voice a little nasally. "How and why?"

Takehito smiled wryly. "I have no clue about both of those. I was in a coma, woke up in the termination chamber at the deepest level of the MBI tower. I was in one of those caskets they made to store terminated Sekirei. No one was there, nothing in the room indicated something was used on me to wake me up… I just _did_."

Seo scratched his head. "Wow… that explains fuck all."

Takehito shrugged. "I don't know what you expected. Minaka-kun was the one doing check-ups on me while I was fucked up worse than our freshman year of college."

The longtime friend's expression turned serious. "Did… did he go mad scientist on you while you were in a coma!?"

Takehito shook his head. "Honestly, him going Dr. Frankenstein on me would've been preferable. All he did were standard medical check-ups ranging from blood tests to MRI, and CT scans."

Seo looked at him in disbelief. "You're shitting me."

"Nope, he's been trying to get me out of that coma for years."

"My God, he actually has something resembling a heart." Seo took a sip from his mug. "Go figure..."

Takehito raised his own mug to take a drink. Seo's hand shot up and stopped his hand just before it reached his lips.

"Hold on, I forgot how much you hated hot foods and drinks, I'll get you some ice cubes for it," Seo said as he let go of Takehito's arm.

The former researcher raised an amused eyebrow. "Just watch this."

Without warning or hesitation, Takehito brought the mug to his mouth and gulped down its blisteringly hot contents in seconds.

Seo stared, his jaw slightly agape. "Bro, what in the Nine Hells?"

He set the mug down with a satisfied sigh. "Apparently, my mouth is made of fucking kevlar now."

"I noticed! Wished you had that back when we were kids. I still remember the intervention me, Takami, and Minaka had to give you to get off your ice cream only diet!"

"Come on, I wasn't that bad."

"This coming from that guy who would bitch and moan about anything above lukewarm. Dude, I get that you can eat literal garbage and not gain a pound, but there are limits!"

Takehito looked a little embarrassed. "Okay, maybe I was that bad."

Seo smiled and shook his head, but then his expression grew apprehensive. "So… I take it you already know?"

"Know what?"

"That Miya was winged."

Takehito gave him a smug look. "Who do you think winged her?"

Seo stared. "No..."

Takehito kept his smug look. "Yeah..."

"No..."

"Yeah..."

"How?"

"I have no clue? Might have something to do with the fact that I'm a human-shaped eldritch abomination now."

The lout blinked. "...You're what now?"

"Yes, before you is no mere man. I am the ageless organism housed inside the meat suit you call Takehito Asama, because my real name is unpronounceable by the human tongue."

"...What?"

"I mean, it does explain how I got married to Miya despite not being an Ashikabi at the time."

"Are you..."

"I guess you could say my game was..."

"Don't you dare..."

"_Out of this world_."

"You motherfucker!" Seo groaned. "You haven't changed at all..."

Takehito cackled sadistically. "Suffer, you little shit!"

Seo rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink. He stared at Takehito's eyes, noticing that they were far colder than he'd ever seen them, and he'd seen Takehito when he had hit his lowest, but this was far worse... like it was a step or two from being dead. Saying that he hadn't changed at all was completely wrong.

Sure, his personality was unchanged… for the most part. His puns had gotten worse.

But the way he carried himself…

His movements carried unnatural grace and fluidity. His eyes scanned everywhere as if he was paranoid.

...And that punch?

Seo had known Takehito since they were eight, both random kids in an orphanage that grew inseparable. So, if _anyone_ knew that Takehito was shit when it came to fights or any kind of hand to hand combat, it was Seo.

Takehito changed quite a bit in the near seventeen years he'd been gone.

"So, you just woke up in the termination chamber and waltzed out?" Seo asked.

Takehito took a sip from his own mug, only to realize it was empty, and set it down awkwardly. "Not exactly. I woke up, thin as a twig, did some sneaking, and knocked out a guard with one punch to the head..."

Seo blinked. "...You what?"

"After stealing his clothes, having an existential crisis about being in a coma for almost seventeen years… and my reflection started talking to me..."

"Your reflection did what?"

"I got the hell out of there, and some dumbass tried to mug me, I broke his wrist and went on my way..."

"You _broke_ someone's wrist." Seo was extremely skeptical.

Takehito shrugged. "With one hand."

"_Hooooooow_?" The man stressed.

"I squeezed, and then it snapped." He said nonchalantly.

Seo could tell he wasn't lying, but still. "You just fucking _squeezed _his arm, and broke his wrist."

"Yep."

Seo got up from his seat. "Give me a second, I'll be right back."

As he walked out the living room, he ran over the things he was told.

Knocked out a guard? Broke a man's wrist by just squeezing? And all after being in a coma for _nearly seventeen years_!? Seo wasn't a crazy scientist like Hiroto or his friend, but even he knew the effects of a coma on the human body, and one as long as the one Research Idiot went through...

Takehito wasn't one for lying, he was a pretty honest guy, all things considered. But this was just too absurd for anyone that wasn't a Sekirei.

He entered a small room down the hall, he kept his tools and various things there. Sometimes he just threw things in there when he didn't have a place to put them. It was absolute chaos in there, but it was organized chaos, he knew where everything was at a glance.

He wasn't even in there for ten seconds before he was out, holding a metal rod in his hand.

"What's that?" Takehito asked as Seo came back into the living room.

The man held it out. "Bend it."

The researcher raised an eyebrow before taking the metal rod in his hands… and doing exactly as Seo had told him to.

The lazy man's eyes widened as the rod bent easily in Takehito's hands. Like it wasn't even metal, it looked more like he was bending something that came out of a Spaghetti Play-Doh mold than actual metal.

Seo paled. "Fucking hell, man. You punched me when you had strength like that!?"

Takehito snorted as he placed the metal rob, now bent into the shape of a pretzel. "Please, I only gave you a light jab."

"Yeah, a light jab that could've killed a normal man!" He yelled.

"The enhancements I gave to your body when I was awake made you durable enough to take lighting bolts to the face, you're fine."

It was true, Takehito did mess with his body biologically, but Seo asked for it. He got the ability to cancel a Sekirei's powers with just his touch… and incredible durability.

"Yeah, and what does that say when the guy who can take lighting bolts no problem starts bleeding from a _single punch_?"

Takehito shrugged. "Eh, that's fair. Sorry for nearly decapitating you with a love tap."

Seo hung his head. "Ugh."

The lout's brows furrowed as a question formed in his mind Takehito never said when…

"Hey, how long has it been since you woke up?" He asked.

"Hmmm, four, five days tops."

Seo's jaw dropped. "Five days… tops?"

"Yes."

"And you said you were a twig when you woke up."

"Seo, you could see my ribs and spine poking out. I was more like a skeleton with skin stretched over it than a normal human being."

He stared at his friend with wide eyes. "Fuck..."

"After eating a whole lot of food, I got some sleep, and woke up completely fine, as if I didn't look like the undead just hours prior." Takehito took off his hoodie and shirt, showing his new, muscular body. "Hell, I looked better than how I used to."

Seo nearly did a spit take.

He himself was a pretty muscular guy, mostly from all the physical labor he did over the years, but Takehito? He was built like a fighter, like he was ready to step into the ring and beat Muhammad Ali using Mike Tyson as a bludgeoning instrument.

His frame was still on the thin side, he wasn't some Schwarzenegger clone. Lean, athletic, functional, and built to take and dish out damage.

"I'll say! You're buffer than me! Christ, I don't know what kind of workout routine you did, but I swear to God, if you start ending every fight you get in with one punch..."

There was an awkward silence for nearly a minute.

"Was… that a reference to something?" Takehito asked unsurely.

Seo sighed. "I've finally realized that I was talking to someone who _just _left 2003."

"Yeah… it's going to take some getting used to." Takehito's expression changed, almost like he was back in high school and heard the most absurd rumor. "Speaking of things to get used to, did you know that Miya can _cook_ now?"

Seo smirked. "Of course, I taught her."

The researcher blinked. "Shit… really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, after… you're untimely departure, I was helping out Miya." Seo frowned remembering darker days. "She took your death hard, Takehito."

There was a slight pause before Takehito spoke. "...How bad was it?"

**BGM: Silent Hill 3 OST - Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me**

Seo sighed. "It's one thing to know that a Sekirei will die if their Ashikabi dies… it's a completely different thing to know _why_. The despair-driven rages where she'd tear up the inn was… I wouldn't say it was an easy thing to deal with, but I'd take it over how she was when she finally realized she was used to you not being there anymore."

The lazy man searched for the right words before he spoke, his face shifting through various versions of pity and depression. The memories alone made his heartache in ways he never thought was possible… at least not until that fateful day.

Seo glanced at his long-time friend. He was leaned back in his chair, his head facing the ceiling, one arm hanging limply from his side while the other ran through his now long locks of hair.

"I remember it far more vividly than I should." He started. "It… it was a few months after I made her a shrine of you, it was to help her cope. It was night, I came back from a job, I wanted to check on how Miya was doing. From the outside of the inn, it already looked like all hell broke loose. The front door was torn off, a few walls were obliterated, windows shattered..."

He rubbed his stubble. "The inside was arguably worse. The tatami was ruined, pieces of the damn mats were still in the air. The walls were undoubtedly fucked, torn to shreds. I found her in her room, everything looked like it had been put through a blender, the only thing that was untouched was the shrine. She was curled up in front of it, rocking back and forth like she was on the edge of insanity, tears streaming down her face."

Seo's hot chocolate had cooled down enough to actually take gulps, and so he did, finishing off his beverage, wishing he was drinking something strong. He knew he should've stocked up on beer…

"...When she looked at me, I thought I was looking at a corpse for a second. When she spoke, she sounded like Miya… but it was so _empty_, I hardly knew it was talking to the same person. It was then that I realized just why Sekirei terminate when their Ashikabi die." Seo let out a shaky breath, shivering from the memories of those corpse-like eyes. "It's because the sheer anguish and heartbreak it causes them is enough to drive to insanity."

Takehito bit his lip, but gave no other response.

Seo gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Some real Romeo and Juliet shit, right? The lovers die together. But what happens when Juliet is an alien being whose very life revolves around love? What happens when she can't make that very connection that completes them with the person they love? What happens when she still loves them with everything she has despite that? ...What happens when her Romeo leaves her all alone, and she can't follow?"

A few tears left Takehito's eyes. "I really fucked up didn't I?"

Seo sighed, he refused to sugarcoat this matter. "I'd say it's up there with forced wingings in the cruelest things you can do to a Sekirei. Things… things a least got better once Matsu and Uzume showed up years back with a stolen Jinki."

"God… dammit..." The former MBI researcher rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away some of the tears. "It was one choice, you know?"

"How you… died?" Seo inquired.

"Yeah, a Jinki went out of control, Minaka-kun called me in..." He paused. "I reversed the pulse so it only took out me instead of everyone else."

"...I see."

"Looking back on it, knowing what I do now, knowing what's become of me..." He looked back on his decision that fateful day. "...I made a mistake doing what I did."

"You can't change the past, but at least you're back now..."

"Five..."

Seo blinked. "Five?"

"At most, there were five Sekirei in the building, counting Karasuba. As far as I knew, Takami and Minaka-kun were the only ones with Ashikabi potential still there." Takehito explained. "The casualties would've been seven at minimum… the Sekirei Plan would've ended then and there, Miya wouldn't have to suffer, and I'd still be human, all I had to do was... nothing."

The lazy man stayed silent. Takehito was right…

Wait a minute, what did he mean by…

"What do you mean by 'I'd still be human'?" Seo questioned.

"Remember that eldritch abomination joke I made earlier, I wasn't exactly kidding." He looked his friend right in the eyes. "I have eyes in my brain."

Seo stared at Takehito incredulously. "...Yeah, two of them, they're called your eyes. I'm looking at them."

Takehito sighed. "No, dumbass, I have sixteen god damned eyes in my fucking brain."

"Oh god, you're serious..."

"It gets worse."

"It gets worse!?"

"Remember how I said Minaka-kun was doing medical exams on me, blood tests included?"

"...Yeah."

"Turns out my bone marrow has been _producing mercury_, and my blood is now a mutagenic substance that mimics blood."

Seo blinked, this was getting ridiculous. "Mutagenic?"

"Mr. Dumb, pale, and with ever shining glasses tested out my blood on some lab rats. Turns out my blood has healing properties, but ended up turning one of them into a giant, mutated version of itself that killed a guard and the other one had to blast thirty bullets into the thing before it died."

"You're starting to push my suspension of disbelief here, Research Idiot."

"My suspension of disbelief was shattered when I woke up and was greeted with the world's worst migraine followed by images and voices of what I can only describe as the unholy union of Bram Stoker and H.P. Lovecraft!"

"...Wow."

"Maybe throw a dash of Edgar Allan Poe in there too."

"For fuck's sake!"

"I don't even know what else is wrong with my body, Takami and the whitest guy we know… who isn't even white, did one last exam on me the day after I woke up."

Seo gave him a look. "Are you telling me that you _willingly_ went back to that asshole, Minaka?"

Takehito sighed. "Sort of had to. My mind went full Silent Hill on me, and I had a breakdown right in front of everyone. Minaka-kun had been examining me for years, he knew the situation better than I did."

Shit… he was having full-on hallucinations. Those brain eyes though…

"How bad are the eyes in your head?" Seo asked.

"To put it bluntly, we shouldn't even be talking right now." He received a very disturbing answer.

He paused. "...Elaborate."

"Well, the one in my brainstem should've killed me, or, at the very least, leave me braindead."

That was a lot worse than he thought. "God damn…"

"That fact that we're having a coherent conversation is a miracle in it of itself," Takehito stated. "The hallucinations haven't been too bad since I woke up. Craziest thing that's happened was that I played poker with three versions of myself all looking like they went through a slasher movie or two."

"Ugh, poker, I could never read your face when we played that back in the day."

"Really, that's what you got out of what I just said?"

"Yes, edgy narcissistic hallucinations mean nothing over my salt."

"But… your salt's right there..." He said pointing at a salt shaker at the center of the table.

Seo paused, like really paused. "I need to catch you up on modern lingo. What about your crazy-ass blood?"

"Minaka axed that particular project the moment it started killing people."

"...Holy shit, he did something sensible!?"

"He's crazy, not stupid."

"That's debatable."

"The Sekirei are predictable, he knew how to control them to a degree, my blood was something he couldn't make heads or tails out of. 'Better the devil you know' as they say."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, after the last exam, I was given all the files he had on me over the years to try and see if I could make any sense out of it."

"...And?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. For all I know Cthulhu did it."

"That's dumb."

"Quite."

A comfortable silence took over the living room of Seo's household.

The lazy man was washed over with a sense of nostalgia. How long had it been? Since he just talked with a friend… Hell, Seo and Takehito were basically brothers in all but blood.

"You've changed." His best friend said.

"Huh?" Seo let out a confused sound.

"You look older, but that's not all. You've got… uh, a different air about you. You're still a lazy asshole, but you seem a good bit more reliable now." Takehito said with a somber smile.

Seo snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one, you're going to have to work for another one."

"Heh, wouldn't have it any other way."

Takehito was silent for a few seconds, letting out a long sigh before he spoke. "Honestly, everything's changed..."

Seo crossed his arms. "I'd figure, it's been years after all."

"When I finally got to Miya after waking up, it was like not even a second of time had passed, she hadn't aged a day. It… It was one thing to see the date on a phone, but when I saw Uzume and Homura… I had to accept it." His fingers tapped against the table. "They grew up, and I wasn't there for them. A lot of Sekirei grew up, and I wasn't there for them. Matsu hadn't aged a day too, just like Miya, I bet I could say the same about Kazehana, but everyone grew up in a way, became more mature."

"Ha! Matsu, mature?" Seo laughed. "I could say the same about Kazehana, the woman could out drink an entire bar and then some."

Takehito smirked. "Heh, I knew Minaka-kun rejecting her hit her pretty hard, never thought she'd end up in drunkard route."

"Honestly, it's been so long that it's hard to remember her as anything else. Still hot as hell though..."

"Heh, don't doubt it." He sighed. "Miya... the last time I saw her, she was a mess at most things other than combat. Now..."

"..She's an army of scary housewives rolled into one?"

"Yeah, that."

"...And a sadist with that mask trick you taught her?"

"Yeah, that."

"...And a prude?"

Takehito deadpanned. "Do you have any idea how thin the walls are at the inn?"

Seo paused, he had done a _lot_ of work on the inn for years, he knew just how thin those walls were. "...Ah shit, never thought about it that way. You could have a conversation with someone three rooms away and they'd still hear you. If she allowed sex, then no one would be getting any sleep."

"Yeah, things were a lot easier when it was just the two of us there..."

"Would you change it how it is now?"

"Fuck no, I bought that inn expecting chaos, and like hell the world's holding out on me!"

"So…?"

"It..." Takehito let out a depressed sigh. "It just hurts knowing, and seeing how the world just moved on without me."

Seo nodded. "Mmm, I see. But, you're here now, and you got all the time in the world to fix it. I better see Miya with a smile on her face at all times, got it."

He smiled. "Heh, but of course."

Seo got out of his chair. "And while you're here, I could use a hand. I gotta do a beer run, and I need a pack mule for the job, and just so happens that my best friend came back from the dead with super strength."

Takehito sighed, getting up. "Ugh, this is the one time I do this for you."

Seo grinned. "And I'll milk it for everything I can! I was planning to head over to Izumo Inn today, might as well get everyone drunk while I'm at it!"

"Of course..." Takehito headed to the front door.

Seo paused. "You're still shirtless, you know!"

The researcher walked back into the living room, slightly red in the face. "My bad."

Seo laughed as Takehito fumbled with his shirt and hoodie. Though a question did pop up in his head…

"So, does Miya know you're here?"

Takehito froze. "Uhhhhh..."

"Pffft! You are so fucked!" Seo doubled over in laughter. "She's gonna put you under house arrest, man!"

"Shut up!"

**[-]**

**BGM: Silent Hill OST - Eternal Rest**

"..And after he came back, with Seo and the most amount of alcohol I've ever seen in tow, she then put him on house arrest," Homura said, smiling under his mask, the black coat he was wearing flowing in the winter wind.

The Guardian Sekirei stood on top of a tall building in downtown Shinto Teito overlooking the city, the heavy snowfall that had taken over the city finally showed some signs of letting up.

A melodious giggle came from his left. "Oh my, it certainly sounds like Izumo Inn has gotten more lively since I last visited."

She gave off an aura of confidence, elegance, and a hint of danger.

She was an absolutely gorgeous woman with long blonde hair that flowed in the wind as her blue, gem-like eyes observed the city below. The beauty wore a white, frilled shirt that strained against her large breasts. With a large, black waistcoat with a few buttons undone, which accentuated her generous curves, and a long, black coat. She wore leather hotpants, black knee-high stilettos, thigh-high stockings, with lacy black garters visible.

Her choice of clothing led Homura to believe she wanted a sexy modern take on Victorian fashion. And in the pyrokinetic Sekirei's humble opinion, she worked it damn well.

"Well, only since Seo showed up to get an earful from Miya, it's been a rollercoaster of emotions otherwise..." Homura sighed. "What about you, Tsuikumi?"

She crossed her arms, her pink lips curving into a frown. "Dull, though the lasting Christmas atmosphere is nice."

Made sense, she was a woman known for her combat skills, and while protecting the new batches of Sekirei released from MBI periodically had its action-filled moments, they were child's play for a woman of her caliber.

After all, Tsukiumi was someone who went head to head with the Black Sekirei regularly for _years_. Those usually ended in a draw… still, she could fight Karasuba of all people to a draw! And it typically ended with both of them in medical with heavy injuries.

Though it was comforting that someone with such skill and power had his back in this line of work.

Right now she was staying at an expensive hotel, making full use of her MBI card. Homura never used his, he hated Hiroto with a passion, like hell he'd use anything that bastard provided.

"Those Lighting Twins have the spirit, but they don't have the skill or creativity to bring out the most of their abilities." Tsukiumi crossed her arms, pushing up her large breasts. "It's like they've never even heard of a railgun before..."

Homura paused, then shivered. "Don't even joke about that, those two using their powers as an improv railgun… I doubt anyone able to stop them at that point."

"There also several ways they could use their powers aside from throwing electricity at every which way." The Water Sekirei sighed. "Then again, most Sekirei with elemental prowess throw around their abilities with little to no finesse."

Homura shrugged. "Well, not all elements can be as flexible as water."

Tsukiumi raised her hand, and the many snowflakes around her turned into water, which reformed above her hand as a basketball-sized ball of water.

"While true, my element does give me quite a few options, that's not an excuse for missing the obvious, that includes you too, dear." She chastised.

Homura chuckled. "Fire doesn't really lend itself to creativity."

Tsukiumi shook her head. "Nonsense, you command fire, and what state of matter is fire?"

Homura blinked. "Uhhhhhh..."

"It's plasma, dear." She explained, giving the clueless Sekirei an amused smile. "Condense your flame as much as you can, and you have a weaponized plasma cutter. And that's only something I just thought of, the point I'm getting at here is that there's more than one way to skin a cat. You can burn things, but you can burn them in different ways."

Homura stared at his hands before giving Tsukiumi a look. "Huh, I never figured you to be the scientist type."

"Oh please, dear." Tsukiumi smirked. "I'm not the scientist type. But you'd be surprised what an hour of Google searching, some creative thinking, and living with an actual scientist can do for you."

Homura then realized he had basically everything she listed. "...Go figure."

"Just keep an open mind, and you have more options than you think you do."

"Heh, understood. I'll have to do some research when I get back..."

She raised a knowing eyebrow. "...And bug the good doctor?"

Homura nodded. "And bug the good doctor." The Sekirei Guardian stretched his arms as he approached the edge of the building. "So, same as route as always, right?"

Tsukiumi nodded. "Of course."

With that, Homura jumped to a lower building, making his way through the city from rooftop to rooftop.

The Water Sekirei's eyes turned cold once Homura left the building, she frowned slightly. She turned her head to the full moon in the sky, the sight of it bringing many unpleasant memories to the forefront of her mind.

"I suppose that's why I haven't been dreaming lately..." She said to herself. "You actually woke up. The old man's mercy wasn't just flowery words, and thus forgotten everything, haven't you… Good Hunter?"

She smiled, it was a bittersweet expression.

"...Or should I call you my Ashikabi?"

**[-]**

Takehito sighed as he stared at the moon, the lunar celestial body brought out such complicated feelings in the man. He couldn't really make heads or tails of it, but…

He at least found the sight of it somewhat comforting.

The researcher sat on the open entrance to the yard, but thanks to how soft the snowfall was tonight, there wasn't really a risk of making a mess, but there was one of him getting sick. Well, if he could even get sick due to his mutations.

And that's how Miya found her husband after Seo and his two Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki… as well as Uzume and Matsu, passed out drunk in the living room.

...Staring at the moon as if it was a puzzle to be solved.

"You'll catch a cold like that, Takehito." Miya said as she sat down next to him.

"Probably, but for some reason I kind of like the cold." Takehito let out a long breath, watching as it turned white. "Almost feels nostalgic."

The lavender-haired woman put her hand over her husband's, feeling only a mild chill, which brought some relief to her worried mind.

She smiled at the feeling of his hand in her own. "Is that so?"

He himself smiled, turning to her. "Yeah, I can't really explain it, but I haven't been good at explaining a lot of things lately."

Miya scooted closer to Takehito, hugging his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes as she relished in the feeling of his warmth and the bond they shared. She could feel the sheer amount of love he held for her, it was intoxicating, like a step or two away from being a drug.

...Her husband was her love drug.

She giggled at the thought.

"Hmmm?" Takehito gave her a questioning look.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of something funny." She intertwined her fingers with his, giving a blissful sigh as she did.

For the first time in years, everything just felt… _right_.

...Guilt.

She felt guilt in his emotions.

She opened her eyes and looked at his face. His head was hung low, a downcast expression on his face as he stared at the snowy yard.

She held his arm a bit tighter. "What's wrong, Takehito?"

His head snapped up, as if he didn't notice what he was doing… as if he was lost in thought.

"N-Nothing! Uh, um, nothing..." He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm… I'm fine."

Miya frowned, he couldn't make it more obvious he was lying even if he had a neon sign saying "Liar" in big bright letters.

"Tell me." She commanded simply.

Takehito blinked. "I-I'm fine... really."

He still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She poked him in the side. "Tell. Me."

He sighed. "Miya..."

"Tell me!"

"...Fine." Her husband relented. "Just… not now. I'd rather not have every three seconds since I woke up be one depressing episode after another."

"Hmph!" It may not have been the answer she wanted, but she would at least get it soon enough.

...Though it had been a long time since she acted so childish. It may have been a little embarrassing, but she still knew how to push her darling husband's buttons.

**BGM: To The Moon OST - Everything's Alright**

Maybe, just maybe… she could indulge _just_ a bit more.

She gave Takehito a teasing smile. "The moon's really pretty tonight, isn't it?"

"Huh? Well, I guess it is..."

"Takehito," She pointed at the moon, at a particular spot. "look, over there. On the moon… there's something near the rabbit ears?"

It took him a few seconds, but he let out a soft gasp when he finally noticed it.

The floating island, Kouten, its wings looking like a ribbon on the ears of the rabbit silhouette of the moon. She had done this before, when he was with her all those years ago, moving the floating island she had control of, the look on his face whenever she did it never got old.

...Though this time was different. There wasn't some exasperated expression of shock.

He stared at it, eyes slightly wider than usual, lips parted.

She could feel him go through so many different emotions so quickly, various shades of shock and surprise, a heavy sensation of nostalgia, guilt once again, but he finally settled on joy.

The start of a strangled smile turned into full-blown laughter. Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed his sides.

Suddenly, he brought Miya into a hug, kissing her, her wings unfurling from the act. She could feel the love pouring into her through their bond, it really was an addicting sensation.

He pulled back, giving her a loving smile.

She was rather surprised by his sudden affectionate gesture. "T-Takehito...?"

Takehito said nothing, only holding her one again, her head resting against his chest as he leaned back on the doorframe, both husband and wife bathed in the winter moonlight.

She could hear the sound of his heartbeat, it was soothing.

He ran his hand through her lovely lavender hair.

"Don't worry, everything's alright..."

**Chapter End.**


	7. We're All Mad Here

**Chapter Seven: We're All Mad Here**

Tsukiumi was odd, even by Sekirei standards.

Her adjuster, Miyajima, first thought she had depression. It didn't take the doctor, one respected by even Hiroto Minaka himself, long to figure that her initial diagnosis was wrong. While she did have depression, it wasn't just that, anxiety, paranoia, symptoms of PTSD.

And the look in her eyes… it reminded her of the gazes she saw in traumatized war veterans.

Something like this was impossible since she had been taken out of the accelerated aging process early on, unlike the first eight Sekirei, nor did she take part in the battle of Kamikura Island.

At first, when put into Miyajima's care, Tsukiumi was quite the rambunctious little scamp. But that all changed two years later, right after Takehito Asama had been reported dead.

She became withdrawn, soft-spoken, she barely ate, and seemed genuinely scared to go to sleep. The worst thing was that when Miyajima would hug her, she'd either freeze up or start bawling in her arms.

Miyajima tried to get Tsukiumi to open up to her, to tell her what was wrong, she tried for years and years and years. She saw the girl as her own daughter, and it tore her up inside that she couldn't help her.

...That she wouldn't let her help her.

Hell, even that demon mask trick Takehito taught her wouldn't get Tsukiumi to spill the beans. All Miyajima got in response was a raised eyebrow and a casual, "Meh."

How do you… "Meh," the Asama patented Hannya Mask!? Absolutely inconceivable!

The only hint she ever got was when Tsukiumi had turned ten, and mumbled something about, "Getting used to the dreams."

Miyajima's first instinct was the dream link between Ashikabi and Sekirei. And it was proven true when she allowed the young Sekirei to practice with her abilities.

Of course, she couldn't just throw massive quantities of water outside, the Sekirei Plan was still in the phase where it was a secret. Instead, there was a large, reinforced facility built underneath the large mansion she called her home.

Being one of the top MBI researchers had its perks.

Miyajima expected Tsukiumi to use her abilities like any other elemental Sekirei. Mainly just standing there throwing their respective element around with reckless abandon.

But, no. Instead, she created vicious blades made of water and engaged in melee, started switching from close-quarters combat to range regularly, and always kept moving.

That day she kept going and going until she could barely walk, the combat prowess she displayed was already enough to get her a spot on the Disciplinary Squad easily, yet Tsukiumi herself was completely unsatisfied with her results.

"_Faster… I need to be faster… just like him."_ The blonde said right before she passed out from exhaustion.

...Just like him?

Now there was no question, Tsukiumi had been dream linked to her Ashikabi for years. But she took no action to meet them, actively kept them a secret, and now, from what Miyajima could gather, was mimicking the way they fought.

And she said she wasn't fast enough.

Tsukiumi, a Sekirei, an alien being from beyond the stars with abilities beyond humanity, and general superhuman levels of fitness… wasn't as fast as a human being.

Who in the hell was this guy, and when could she throw him onto a lab table!?

The water Sekirei continued like that for two years, constantly training herself. Though training for Sekirei was basically useless and did nothing to enhance their abilities, they would need their Ashikabi for such a thing.

But it wasn't the strength of her powers that Tsukiumi was trying to increase, it was her fine-tuned control. Adjustments with Sekirei didn't affect their control over their element or power, just the scope of it.

For example, if Miya had full, unrestrained access to her abilities… Japan would be lucky to be a pebble at the very least.

Two years were spent seeing just how far Tsukiumi could go with her powers, and considering her domain was over water, an element with three stages of matter, she had quite a bit to work with. And even came to the researcher with a plethora of questions about her abilities.

"_How does pressure affect water?"_

"_Can I affect ice?" _

"_Can I manipulate water vapor?"_

"_How many sources of water can I control at once?"_

"_How much focus does one source of water need more me to control it?"_

And so on and so forth.

Tsukiumi had one of the most versatile elements that she could've been born with, and she made sure that it did not go to waste.

And she tested these skills out by doing the most insane thing anyone could possibly do.

...Roll up to the MBI tower and ask Karasuba of all people to a fight.

Miyajima remembered it so clearly...

**[-]**

_It was in the middle of Fall, a bit chilly and only a few clouds in the sky._

"_If possible, I'd like to spar against some of my fellow Sekirei, Miyajima-san?" Tsukiumi asked politely._

_Miyajima paused. It had been a while since Tsukiumi had asked for anything, the last thing was advice and scientific insight on her powers. That was about two years ago, the young Sekirei had turned fifteen now._

_Tsukiumi rarely asked for anything growing up._

_It was alarming to see the prideful child with a thing for Shakespeare she had come to know become a gloomy introvert in a matter of weeks._

_If it was rare for her to ask anything, it was even a rarer thing to see her smile. Miyajima couldn't even remember the last time Tsukiumi smiled. _

_Either way, her request wasn't a problem, and it would benefit her to interact with her fellow Sekirei._

_Miyajima gave Tsukiumi a warm smile. "Of course."_

_Driving to the MBI Tower didn't take long, and soon enough, the pair was scouring the bustling halls searching for a Sekirei powerful enough to give a single number like Tsukiumi a proper challenge._

_She took careful notice of how Tsukiumi acted._

_As usual, she was quiet, reserved, very opposed to physical contact. Her eyes kept darting around the halls, always searching…_

_As if there was a threat around every corner…_

_And as if the universe was reading her thoughts, they turned the corner, and came face to face with the Black Sekirei, Karasuba._

_Luckily, she didn't even glance at them as they passed by-_

"_I wish to fight you," Tsukiumi said, facing Karasuba._

_Fuck's sake!_

_Everything was silent, from the researchers walking through the hall to Karasuba herself. Just an utter deafening silence as everyone stared at Tsukiumi. _

_Miyajima doubted the bloodthirsty dog of the Disciplinary Squad ever expected someone to just walk up to her, and bluntly request a fight, especially given her reputation._

"_...Okay." The gray-haired Sekirei awkwardly agreed._

_Then they were brought to a specialized facility in the building made specifically for Sekirei combat._

_The next hour was a blur. Miyajima could hardly comprehend what happened._

_Turners of water and blades._

_Massive spires of ices... created, and destroyed just as quickly._

_Smokescreens made of water vapor…_

_So many things happening in such a short amount of time._

_...Absolutely ridiculous._

_The only thing that could be heard in the midst of the chaos was the bone-chilling laughter of Karasuba._

_By the time it was all said in done, both Sekirei were being rushed to medical._

_...Karasuba hadn't been this close to death since Miya attacked her shortly after Takehito's death._

**[-]**

Miyajima sighed. "And they've been fighting each other to the brink of death for years ever since..."

Sure, she was happy the person she considered her daughter had found a friend. But for God's sake, could that battle manic blonde interact with said friend in a way that _didn't_ make it look like she walked out of a razor blade factory!?

There were only so many times she could watch her sweet water baby walk away with her arm barely attached to her own body by a few strings of flesh!

At the very least, she had a non-violent friendship with Number Six, Homura, the fire element Sekirei.

"Guess opposites do attract..." She mused as she looked out the window.

The snow was still falling, and through the clouds, she could see the full moon. It seemed the glow with a sort of mysterious malice, giving off a rather foreboding feeling.

Probably just her nerves though, she was rather on edge ever since Miya had been winged about two weeks ago.

All of MBI went into a huge panic, and the Jinki were moved to secure locations around the city.

She didn't get any information about who Miya's Ashikabi was… but rumor had it that it was Takehito Asama himself.

Miyajima laughed. "Hah, a man long thought dead comes back mysteriously to wing his wife. Now there's a soap opera Kazehana would eat right up."

**[-]**

Miya's eyes slowly opened only to see complete darkness.

She felt as if she was completely submerged in water.

She couldn't breathe… no, that wasn't right. She no _longer needed_ to breathe.

The purple-haired Sekirei felt light-headed, her mind overtaken with a sense of lethargy and drowsiness.

If she was in her right mind, she might've been panicking, but the only thing that ran through her mind was thoughts of the deep sea creatures she'd seen on documentaries. Things that seemed alien and otherworldly living at such a depth in the ocean that not even the light of the sun could reach.

How… strange.

Miya didn't move, not that she couldn't, but that she didn't want to.

The chill of the water, the total and complete darkness… it wasn't unnerving, or frightening, but comforting.

The shifting and bubbling of the water almost seemed like a lullaby.

But just as the embrace of sleep reached her, there was an unnatural shift in the water.

...Something big.

Not only in size, but… in a metaphysical sense.

Like as if whatever was in here with her possessed such vastness, such overwhelming being that Miya felt like an insignificant speck before it. A weight pressing against her mind, able to shatter it with a single twitch.

Then the water stilled.

Silence reigned.

She felt it.

This… being's gaze.

She could sense its emotions vaguely.

Confusion. Curiosity. Realization. Joy.

Then Miya felt herself rise through the incomprehensible depths.

The sensation brought clarity to her mind, and with clarity, realization… and panic.

Where was she!?

Where's Takehito!?

What's going on!?

How did she get here!?

She sucked in a breath, water entered her lungs!

The sound of water erupting was Miya's only warning before everything changed.

She was on the beach, sitting in a comfortable chair, a fancy table with a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

She was… dry as a bone. As if she was never in the water in the first place.

"And so the stage is set..." An almost familiar voice said, but in English, and with a Yorkshire accent.

**Misconception - Myuu**

Miya knew more than enough English to get around, at least a good bit more than her husband. She still remembered how amusing it was to see him failing at communicating with locals at Disneyland during their honeymoon.

Miya saw a mysterious man sitting across the table from her, a cup of tea in his hands.

He wore a strange outfit.

A leather garb with a cape made of black feathers, gray hakama pants, and calf-high boots, bandages wrapped around his arms. On his head was a big top hat that was tilted, obscuring most of his face except his mouth.

The man said nothing more, but she could feel his gaze on her.

Only the sound of the crashing waves filled the silence.

"...Where am I?" She asked.

The man smiled. "The beginning? Maybe the end? Perhaps a turning point. It's a very important place for a great many people, and not for good reasons. But to you… it's all a dream..."

Miya looked around her.

The sky was covered in inky black clouds, the masts of shipwrecks could be seen poking out of the ocean, and the sun poking out of the clouds looked sickly and, and was dim.

This was more like a nightmare than a dream.

The man turned to the beach. "I thank you for your assistance, Mother Kos."

The dark waters shifted for a few seconds, Miya felt that vastness once again, then what sounded like a deep distorted whale call echoed throughout the beach.

Her eyes widened.

What in the world was-

"Please, it's best if you didn't pry into that particular matter." The man interrupted her thoughts. "Trust me on this."

"Then… why am I here?"

"Because there is madness in you." He stated a matter-of-factly. "In your heart and mind."

Miya felt her patience running thin at the accusation. "I assure you, sir, I am of sound mind."

"Oh you can deny that, but you can't help it, my lady." His smile grew wider, yet his lips remained closed. "I'm mad, you're mad, we're all mad here."

"And how are you so sure…?"

He leaned in a bit. "You must be, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

He took a sip of his tea.

"You've been prying into secrets you shouldn't be." He said in a disappointed tone. "The mysteries behind your beloved husband's return should stay mysteries… Those without eyes bring about disparity when secrets beyond their understanding are revealed to them."

Miya's eyes narrowed, her lips set in a thin line.

Those without eyes…

Eyes had been one of the most consistent topics when considering Takehito's symptoms.

"You've been reading his files, haven't you?" Miya could almost make out a few strands of gray hair beneath the top hat. "Eyes in his brain, mercury in his blood, bones so dense it broke some of MBI's best surgical equipment. His muscle structure and organs mutated… Less like a man..." He grinned all too wide, his lips pulled back, revealing a mouth filled with fangs. "...And more like a monster in human skin."

This man wasn't human...

"Even so, he is still my husband." She said with more force than intended.

She tolerated many things, but insults towards Takehito was not one of them.

"...Is he?"

Miya's heart sank in her chest at his words, dread began it fill her mind… before it turned to furious anger at the mere accusation of what he-

"I jest," He said suddenly. "He _is_ your husband, body, mind, and soul. A bit quirkier than before… but beggars can't be choosers."

Miya still looked at him with irritation. "I do not take remarks about my husband lightly, sir."

He gave a laugh. "I'd find it disturbing if you did. But please, forgive me for my rudeness. As a favor, ask me any questions you wish, and I will answer it to the best of my ability."

Miya paused.

Was this her chance to finally get the answers she so desperately craved…?

She glanced at the still steaming cup of tea before her, nearly forgotten. She raised the cup to her lips before hesitantly taking a sip.

Black tea.

It was good, great even, brewed to near perfection...

"Is Minaka responsible for Takehito's current state?" Miya asked.

He chuckled. "Such stubbornness… such ignorance… how nostalgic. To think you're so blinded by your hatred of that man that you couldn't think of something else other than some loony bastard, with a habit of wearing Kamen Rider outfits, obsessed with being remembered in the annals of history. Don't get me started on the LEDs he has in his glasses."

LEDs…?

"Is that why…?"

He sighed. "Yes, that is why his glasses are constantly shining despite the lighting of the rooms he's in."

Ah, one mystery solved.

"Your greatest obstacle in discovering the truth of your husband's changes is your inability to believe anything else could be responsible."

She frowned. "Then what was responsible?"

"Forces greater than anyone can comprehend. That is all I can say on the matter."

"That wasn't much of an answer..."

He smirked. "I said I'd answer whatever questions you gave me, I never said you'd like the answers, or find them satisfactory."

How… irritating.

"Then if you can't give me the answers I want, who, or what can?"

He paused before downing the rest of his tea. "Then I must answer your question with one of mine, my lady."

"Fine."

"You have one chance to turn back before it is too late." He said forebodingly. "Do you truly wish to know such dark secrets? To see into things not meant known for those of sound mind. Unless… you've taken interest in such nightmares?"

"I don't care for dark secrets, or nightmares," Miya corrected. "My only concern is my Ashikabi."

The mysterious man smiled again.

The table was suddenly covered in a white mist, but just as it came, it disappeared, and in its place…

A book?

A large one at that, a worn leather cover filled with pages that showed their age, black string tied in a neat knot kept it firmly shut.

He waved his hand dramatically. "Then this, my dear lady, is what you seek!"

Miya reached out to untie the sting, but the man's hand shot out and grabbed hers before she could.

"Up up up..." He chastised. "There's a time and a place… but not here."

...She stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even see his hand move.

This man… he was too fast for the Pillar of the Sekirei to see...

"Merely place your hand on the cover, and you will leave this gloomy place..." His hand didn't leave hers.

It was strange…

This man, he seemed familiar… too familiar.

His voice, despite the English and the accent, and even his touch…

"Who are you?" Miya asked.

In response, he pushed her hand down onto the cover, causing the book to be engulfed in mist, a mist that slowly made its way up her arm.

Only then did he finally let go, and took off his hat…

His long, gray hair fell down, his gray-blue eyes stared back at her with sorrow and a hint of mirth. Those eyes… they looked so broken.

Miya's eyes widened, she let out a gasp. "T-Takehito!?"

He opened his mouth. "_**In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."**_

It was the last thing Miya heard before darkness took her.

**[-]**

Miya woke up slowly as sunlight peeked into the bedroom.

Her head resting on her husband's shoulder, on the other side, she saw Matsu hugging his arm into her breasts, a goofy, perverted smile on her face… as always.

She stared at her husband's still sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek before rolling to her side of the futon.

...Huh?

Her pillow was unusually hard. Was there something under it?

Miya's hand reached under the pillow, her fingers brushed against something with a leathery texture.

She pulled the object from under her pillow to find…

A book? An old leather book tied together with string.

That's odd. She didn't remember reading anything before going to bed, not to mention she wouldn't put it under her pillow of all places.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't recognize this book… but it did seem familiar.

"_Then this, my dear lady, is what you seek!"_

**Bad Encounter - Myuu**

Miya's eyes widened as the memories of the dream rushed back into her head.

She froze, and turned slowly, looking at her still sleeping husband.

Without a sound, Miya got up, left their room, and went upstairs into one of the unoccupied rooms.

She sat down, untied the string, and opened the book.

The first thing she saw was a note.

_Don't let me see this, my lady._

_You know what I mean._

At the bottom was a cartoonish drawing of the Takehito she saw in her dream. His eyes gazing up at her from beneath his top hat, his grin stretched ear to ear, fangs on display.

…!?

D-Did the drawing just… _wink_ at her!?

...Questions for later.

Miya moved the note to the side and began reading the first page.

_Entry 1_

_The first day has not even passed yet. It has been two days since this horror began, and the sun over this city has yet to even move._

_In two days, so many things have happened._

_I have been shot to death, bludged to a paste, mauled and left to bleed to death, hacked to pieces, burnt alive, eaten, and so much more._

_...And I have become a murderer._

_To whoever finds this journal, I know not if you will understand my writing. I am a man of Japanese origin, and a man of great intellect as my peers so loudly praised, yet the ability to be bilingual escapes me. I shall use this journal to help me remedy this problem as the locals of this land speak English._

_It has been some time since I slew what I have been informed to be a Cleric Beast._

_My name is Asama Takehito._

_And in the past two days, I have died no less than twenty-seven times._

**Chapter End**


End file.
